A True Champion
by Shadowyman
Summary: As the years pass by, former Champion Red finds that there is little point in staying on Mount Silver. With his old Pokemon in tow he starts off on a brand new journey. Follow him as he silently tackles a new world, new Pokemon and trainers, new evils, and maybe even find true love, multiple times. Red X Harem.
1. New Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor do I intend to make a profit out of this story.**

* * *

White, nothing but white snow everywhere. From his perch he it was all he could see. The mountain was blanketed in snow and the high altitude only made the freezing temperatures worse. But he didn't care. He had already gotten used to it after years of training here. His old hat was heavy covered in snow and his brown eyes stared lazily into the emptiness that is the world.

"Pika?"

Red turned to his right and grinned as Pikachu faced him. The little mouse Pokemon had stayed with him all these years, through the worse that the Johto and Kanto regions could offer and is still beside him. Pikachu had always been his favorite, ever since Oak brought the two together. Friendship and partnership between Pokemon is an essential part in any trainer's life and the bond between the silent teen and his little mouse was unbreakable. Countless battles and miles on the road later, Red saw a part of himself in Pikachu; stubbornness and persistence were key points that they shared and Red had always regretted trying to shove that Thunderstone into Pikachu's face.

Looking past his starter; he spotted his Charizard diligently guarding their rear. Years of training and battling had hardened creature, its bright and hot blue flamed tail was a testament to that fact. But despite its ferocious appearance, it was the most loyal and caring Pokemon Red had ever known, next to Pikachu that is. Red sometimes remembered the small and cheerful Charmander that he found near Bill's house, his pride swelling as that visage transformed into the serious beast that now protects him.

Not far from Charizard was Blastoise who was hidden within his shell, most likely sleeping. The turtle Pokemon should've by all accounts died in the frigid temperatures but despite Red's most caring glares, Blastoise trudged on with his trainer, never leaving his side since he first met him as a Squirtle. Its practically unlimited water supply was a godsend for the group's years of living in the mountains and every time Blastoise finished training or filling up water for the team Red was always give a kind grin.

Sleeping next Blastoise was his Snorlax. The beast had once blocked the route from Celadon to Cycling Road until Red came by with his Poke Flute. Took hours for Red to finally catch the fat normal type and the experience was proof enough that Snorlax had to be apart of his team. In the years he's been traveling with Red he had actually grown past his lax nature and actually looked forward to battling and training, even if at first Red had to persuade him with barrels of Poke Food. Sleeping and eating was still hallmarks of his daily life but unlike other Snorlaxs that would hardly bat an eye at their trainers, Red's Snorlax was always at the ready to battle.

His last Pokemon was down in the relative safety of the cavern. Blastoise had made an artificial lake and Venusaur was probably bathing in it and drinking. He took living up in Mount Silver the hardest as the climate and geography was extremely dangerous for him but like all ailments he had grown used to it. Venusaur had come a long way from being a grumpy Bulbasaur. He was loud and troublesome, stubborn and hardy, traits that Red knew would make a good Pokemon on the field though training him at first was a tiring experience. But as he evolved and battled alongside his trainer Venusaur learned to appreciate the silence Red emanated. He wasn't young and spry really anymore and sometimes after long hours of training he would sit on top of the summit, building up its resistant to the cold with his trainer sitting across from it. Both would stare at each other in silent understanding and sometimes look up at the stars, basking in the timelessness of each other's company.

Last Pokemon… Red frowned at the thought. Pikachu immediately picked up on his trainer's mood and moved his small paws to pat his back. He knew what Red was thinking about, the late Espeon. Eevee was a gift from Green back in the days when Red still traveled Kanto. It was a rambunctious Pokemon and Red grew to care for it like the rest of his team. It had evolved into an Espeon the day before he made the trek onto Mount Silver. But it never reached the top. The wild Pokemon was relentless in attacking the unwanted outsider and Red's team did their best to fight back the onslaught of powerful Onixs, Gravelers, Golems, and Golbats. But in the midst of their crazed climb Espeon had taken the brunt of the attacks and Red was too deep into the mountain to either dig out or use an Escape Rope to find a Poke Center. His pack was devoid of any medicine since he had long dispelled the notion of using them on his powerful Pokemon. And in his arrogance he had caused one of his Pokemon to…

Red narrowed his glare at the snow, his Pikachu trying its best to comfort him. He was so mad, so angry at himself at how plain stupid he was. Espeon died in his arms as he raced to the top of the mountain. In the large opening to the mountain's snowy peak was where the wild Pokemon relented and dug back into Mount Silver's depths and where Red finally buckled down. His team was near broken, his body fatigued and bruised, his clothes mangled and torn, and his Espeon dead, bundled next to him. Blastoise dug his grave on the summit and Red marked it with large stalactite pointed upright in the snow. His Pokemon in their grieving looked to their master for strength and for while Red could hold the pain inside.

It took only a week of grueling training for Red to break down. After Pikachu successfully used Thunderbolt to defeat a swarm of Golbats was when the flashbacks started: Espeon using Psybeam, Psychic, and Confusion to turn the tide back but ultimately becoming swarmed by Golbats, biting and tearing into Espeon's flesh and fur until it was covered in blood and could only squeak to talk. Red ran to the summit despite the odd stares by his Pokemon and kneeled down into a heap of tears and snow in front of the grave. His team stood behind him, their tears and roars matching their master's. It was the first time in a long time since Red had cried and he cried his heart out.

In the four years that followed Red had trained his team fiercely and tactfully. He had come up to Mount Silver after defeating the Johto Elite Four to finally find a true challenge. Lance gave his team a fair run but no Dragonite could withstand Pikachu's speed and Thunders. Green was an even stronger trainer and as his tired Venusaur stood strong while Green's Alakazam fainted, Red gave his longtime rival a respectful nod before disappearing into Mount Silver. He really had no idea how the world had changed around him as he threw away his phone and radio before his trek but he resolutely trained endlessly. Blood and sweat were shed each day on top of the mountain and each day he was proud of his team for sticking with him despite the dangers and…memories.

Memories, blood, Red. Red. Mom. It had been so long since he had seen her, around five to six years to be precise. The last time he had seen her was after beating the Johto Elite Four and it was only a quick visit. In fact he hadn't seen any other human since the years he had been up here. No doubt any lesser souls that dared to scale this place died or became lost down in the caverns of the Mount Silver, no one that could pose a challenge for him in any event. In fact, not even the wild Pokemon here could pose a challenge any more.

Red's mind was swimming in these revelations. There was no point in staying up here any longer if the training only gave meager results. No one strong enough had come up here and challenge him and he guessed that it'd be a really long time for that miracle to ever happen. And finally, four years of isolation meant that the world could've really changed. Stronger trainers, a new Elite Four maybe, and more experienced Gym Leaders.

He stood up, slowly as to not jolt Pikachu and motioned for his team to follow. Charizard perked up at the sound of crunching snow and roared to wake up Blastoise and Snorlax who stood at attention. Venusaur hobbled out of the cavern and shivered a bit before following Red to the top of the mountain.

There the grave still stood and Red lowered his hat as the memories flooded his heart and mind. He knelt down, careful to not crush the beautiful white snow any more than was needed. Looking back, he motioned for Charizard to come up and he placed his finger on the stalactite. Charizard looked on carefully, memorizing the lines and curves Red's finger made on the hard stone. When his master finished, Charizard drug his sharp claw across, mimicking Red's motions. Once done, Charizard backpedaled besides his teammates, as Red stood alone by the grave. Minutes gone by as Red stared at the stone and sometimes down at the ground where Espeon laid. The snow didn't bother him, the cold chills that shook him weren't noticed, all the mattered right now was the pain he felt.

The pain of letting go.

It was hard, as hard as losing, but he needed to let go. He had to leave this place. And never look back.

A violent gust of wind blew past him and he immediately grabbed his red cap, making it sure it didn't fly off. As he did, he felt its material, wasting away and falling apart. He slowly took it off, confused of how it now felt off to him. He always wore it and hardly took it off in the daytime and always cherished the last gift his mom gave him. But now, the hat was broken and scarred and when he tried to put it on again it just didn't feel right.

Taking the cap off he looked back at the grave and slowly stabbed it on top of the stalactite. It fit perfectly there; its marred red color and small holes matched the broken look of the rock. Red ruffled his hair and felt the cold wet breeze of the mountain wind through it. It felt…good, just good.

He let out a silent sigh as he finally started to move. He went back into the cavern that was his makeshift home for four years and grabbed his pack. It too was worn down over years of use but it didn't matter. Red figured he would get a new one anyway once he was down. Grabbing his Pokeballs from his belt he recalled Snorlax, Blastoise, and Venusaur. Charizard growled in confusion. Red had a planned schedule of training and Charizard wasn't to train until later. Red turned to the fire breather and walked outside again. By now even Pikachu was surprised at Red's actions and gave a questioned, "Pika Pi?"

Red as usual said nothing but walked to the edge of the summit, Charizard right behind him and Pikachu still firmly planted on his shoulder. He reached into his pack to find his old Town Map. Luckily it had survived mostly intact though some rips eventually made its way on it. He motioned for Charizard to look the map and when he felt his heated breath by his ear he pointed to Pallet Town.

Charizard growled in excitement and in his joy spewed a large torrent of bright blue fire from the depths of his stomach up into the air. Red grinned as the old fun Charmander side of Charizard surfaced again as melted snow rained down on them. Charizard bent down and Red jumped on his back with Pikachu smiling on his back. And like a jet, Charizard dove downwards towards the top of Victory Road.

* * *

It was just after noon that Charizard found Pallet Town and descended. In Red's absence it had hardly changed, though he noticed there were a lot more houses around. Despite the newcomers Pallet was still a quiet town that silently boasted that the youngest Champsion in history started there. Red steadied himself as Charizard landed and returned him as he set foot on the green grass. He looked around and found that Charizard had dropped him off by Professor Oak's lab. Six years or so had passed since he first set foot here in anticipation of his starting Pokemon. Well, to be correct he would've stood here if he didn't wander into the grassy fields first. Oak caught Pikachu for him not too far from here and he hadn't looked back since. But now he wasn't a young kid anymore, he was…sixteen? Seventeen? Eighteen? Time had all but disappeared during those years on Mount Silver, but he knew his childhood had been over. Looking down at his body, he could tell his old clothes were probably a size too small now and that the muscles he had worked out in the years were barely restrained underneath his white T-shirt and marred red jacket. His hair was still fine as he just used a Razor Leaf and the water's reflection to cut his own hair. Nothing fancy, just to make sure he didn't look like he had a Tangela on his head.

Pikachu looked awfully energized as he jumped off and scurried over to the lab. Red studiously walked over, noticing that the lab had grown larger from remodels and added funds over the years. No doubt the old man would have a staff by now, he always was a reputable and respected man in the world. He walked in the large white swinging doors and sure enough there were a few scientists working inside. Pokeballs and monitors and large machinery dotted the large lab floor and everyone looked busy diligently working to notice Red standing there.

"Why hello there young man."

Red turned to his right and saw a lady in a typical white scientist garb walking towards him. Looking down he saw Pikachu in her hands waving at him and cooing as she petted his fur. The lady herself seemed normal, long black hair, glasses, good complexion, a simply average scientist.

"Can I help you?"

Red looked around to find the good professor but to no avail. Instead he pointed to a small frame of the professor and some young trainers that seemed to have just gotten starters from him.

The lady looked puzzled at the boy's silence. If he had a condition or didn't want to talk, well she didn't want to pry at it. "You're looking for Professor Oak? Well he's around back tending to some baby Pokemon, the type we give to up and coming trainers. I can bring you to him if you want." Red nodded and followed her through several halls and doors until they reached the little ranch in the back of the lab.

The ranch housed a multitude of Pokemon from Tauros to little Caterpies. The little bugs reminded Red of his time in Viridian Forest and what a pain their counterpart Weedles were. The lady continued walking to a far corner of the ranch were a small pond was located and several baby Pokemon too. Squirtles, Bulbasaurs, and Charmanders were all playing in or by the pond where Oak was supervising.

Red didn't even need to blink to know that was Professor Oak. Time was lenient on him, as he had hardly changed from the days Red first met him. His white hair and clothes remained the same though some more wrinkles marred his face. His posture was still good and he walked and laughed as though he was still young.

"Professor?" Oak turned from the Pokemon to face the lady. Red carefully stayed behind the lady, not wanting to shock the old man so suddenly with his appearance.

"Yes Susan? What is it dear? And I've told you before to call me Oak, no need for formalities here." Susan giggled before letting Pikachu go. The little mouse raced towards the baby Pokemon and quickly made friends with them as the starters had never seen one before. "Where did you get the Pikachu? They haven't shown up around Pallet in ages." Oak wondered.

"Oh that Pikachu belongs to this young man here who wanted to meet you." Susan introduced before getting a bit closer and whispering, "He's a bit quiet and sort of looks emotionless, so be careful."

Oak chuckled, "Don't worry Susan I've dealt with worse." He walked around Susan to greet his guest. "Now who so I have the pleasure of… Oh. My." Oak stopped and looked on at the boy. No, his days as a boy were long gone. In front of him was a young man, a young man whose seen enough battles and evil and pain to last a lifetime. "Red?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

Susan immediately froze and stared at Red in disbelief. This boy, this guy was the youngest Champion in the history of Kanto and Johto and she didn't even recognize him. Hell who would? His clothes were tattered and his signature hat was gone. "I,I should probably…"

"Yes," Oak answered. "Please Susan. Thank you and tell the others to leave us along for a while. We…" He looked back at Red whose face still looked as expressionless as ever. "We need some time."

"Yes, of course." Just as Susan was about to leave she heard Oak say, "And Susan, don't tell anyone about what happened here." She nodded impatiently and practically ran back into the lab.

Once she was gone Oak slowly made his way up to Red while Red did the same to him. As Oak walked he remembered all the stories and T.V reels about Red when he could still be traced. Team Rocket, the Indigo Plateau, both Elite Fours, the ultimate showdown between him and his grandson. And then he just disappeared without a trace. He knew Red's mom was the last person to see him but even she didn't know where he was headed. After a while Oak just gave up on hoping Red would pop up again.

"Four years Red. Four years you were off the grid and map. And now you come back, here first of all places." Oak summarized. Red nodded and looked off to the distance into the field of houses. Oak didn't even need to look to know that Red was staring at his old home. "Why?"

Red suddenly felt a shiver of shame and looked down at the ground. But seeing as how lying won't do anyone any good, he pointed at Oak.

Oak looked astonished at Red's silent statement. "Because of me? No. Not because of me. Green. My grandson." Red nodded and then pointed at the direction from which he flew. Oak looked out and sudden realization hit him. "Green told me that he battled you one last time a few days after you beat the Johto Elite Four. He told me that he nearly defeated you and that after you won you gave him a small nod and left. I'm assuming after that you left us." Oak gave another look out to the sky. "You left for Mount Silver huh?" Red nodded again.

Oak sighed and rubbed his temples. "I would scold you about how dangerous and suicidal it would've been to scale that mountain. But," Oak tried to make eye contact with Red, who quickly moved away to look at Pikachu who was still happily playing with the baby starters. "You already know what happens there and it scarred you."

Red clenched his fists in anguish but he remembered what he did earlier at the summit and let go. He nodded solemnly, this time looking Oak in the eyes. Oak stared back into the fiery amber eyes of the kid that defied all expectations and won the Kanto Championship and went down in the history; the kid that stood silent despite the protests and insults by others who only talked during battle; the kid who saved Kanto from Team Rocket at Saffron City and Celadon City and defeated Giovanni; the kid who even defeated the Johto Gym Leaders and Elite Four. He had seen so much and walked so many routes, yet here he was, at the town where it all began.

"So why did you come back? I understand why Pallet of all places but what made you come back?" Oak asked. Red shifted his gaze towards another patch of houses and Oak figured that Route 1 lay beyond it. "You came back to start again. To find more challenges?"

Red nodded and made his way to Pikachu and the starters. Pikachu was happily splashing in the pond and talking with all of them. Red grinned; it was nice to see Pikachu so happy and enjoying himself. Eyeing the starters that were eyeing him, he detached his Pokeballs and sent out his Pokemon. Oak and the other starters were dumbstruck by the sight of such large and imposing Pokemon. Being the renowned professor that he was, Oak saw that Red's Pokemon were trained beyond nearly any other Pokemon he had ever encountered.

Venusaur's green-blue skin looked leathery and hard, a sign of age, however the slight burn and freeze marks on it told the story of how he faced fire and ice everyday to toughen it up. The leaves were bright green and the large flower had grown considerably large to the point where it mimicked a tower. Even from a distance Oak could smell the strong, intoxicating aroma it produced and apparently every Pokemon on the ranch picked up on it too, though they were less inclined to approach him. But as the Venusaur noticed the young Bulbasaurs he smiled and plopped next to them, chatting with them and using its vines to interact with them.

Red's Blastoise's shell was covered in scratches and dinks, from what Pokemon Oak couldn't possibly tell. His twin cannons shined in the sunlight though after he noticed it wasn't time to train he retracted them. His underbelly seemed fine but his head looked bruised and scarred, training Oak supposed. He too started to chat with the Squirtles but opted to lie on his shell and prompted the little turtles to jump on top of him.

When Oak turned to Charizard, he couldn't believe it was actually still a Charizard. Not that it was deformed or heavily scarred, but its tail burned a bright blue hue with white outlines around it.

"Red," Said trainer looked up from Pikachu to Oak. "Your Charizard, how hard did you train him?" Red shrugged and held up four fingers. Oak shook his head. Never in four years could he imagine a Charizard to develop blue flames within its body. That degree of flame is unnatural in Pokemon yet here it was right in front of him. He should've been excited at the discovery but his energy was already spent on earlier shocks.

The Charizard looked quizzically at the scared Charmander. He wasn't used to seeing his kind often since he met Red. But seeing as they're young and frightened of him, he relaxed and smiled at them. He laid his wings down and lay next to the young ones, growling playfully at the now chatting Charmanders jumping around and on top of him.

Pikachu seeing no one to talk to anymore jumped back to Red's shoulder. Oak took a better look at the mouse and saw that he looked the same as he did when the Johto Championship was on live. His fur never lost its sheen and his eyes never lost its determination. His cheeks were still rosy red but Oak was sure underneath the cuteness was a Pokemon that could easily be known as the most powerful electric type in the world. How many Pokemon this Pikachu has defeated Oak haven't the slightest clue but seeing Red's perfect track record, he could guess into the hundreds, maybe thousands range.

"Red, perhaps we should pay your mother a visit." The legendary trainer tensed as the words sunk in. His mouth quivered for a moment, as if he was about to speak, a rare occurrence. But Oak knew his question and answered. "Yes, she's still there. In fact we all get together here in my lab to celebrate your victories sometimes on their anniversaries." Oak smiled as the memories flooded back but it quickly left. "She misses you terribly, she hardly leaves the house these days."

Red clenched his fists hard at that. How could he be so ignorant and stupid that he forgot his mom was still waiting for him? That afternoon when he met her the last time, she was so happy to have him back. She wanted to hear about all his travels and adventures and such, but he just left the next day. No note, no good-bye, just upped and flew off to Mount Silver. To think she would even call him her son…after all of that.

"Red," Oak's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "Return your Pokemon and let's go." He looked up at the descending sun, guessing that it was around three or so. "After we're done talking, we can have some dinner there."

Red nodded and did what he was told and the two walked off to the last place where Red dared showed his face.

"Hello? Julie are you there?" Oak called out as he knocked on the hardwood door. Red stood silently behind the elderly man, staring his childhood house. Everything was the same as he remembered: the red roof, the small yard to the side, the mailbox, the house number, even the windows.

"Oh I'll be right there professor!" Red visibly froze behind Oak. Pikachu nearly cried out in joy as he heard the familiar voice. As the door swung open there stood Red's mom. Red could barely see her from behind Oak and yet he found her to have never changed. Her long black hair, the white apron, the gentle look on her face, it was all the same. Time hadn't even touched her it seemed.

"Please Julie, it's Oak to you. It's always been Oak." Oak smiled. Julie apologized and looked confused.

"Why are you here? Is it something important?"

"I have someone here to meet you Julie." Oak announced though Julie looked far less enthusiastic.

"If it's another one of Red's fans or wannabes tell them to leave me alone. I don't have merchandise or his extra Pokemon. And I'm not giving away his old clothes because that's just insane and creepy." Julie huffed. Oak wasn't phased and instead stepped to the side, revealing the very subject of Julie's anguish.

The two stood there staring at each other in what seemed like years to them. Red could hardly keep eye contact as he watched his mother's eyes water and quiver. The years of pain, loneliness, and angst were all but apparent in her eyes. And as she stared into his amber ones she could see all her pain was reflected within his experiences at Arceus knows where. Looking down for a moment she noticed his ripped clothes and his grown body, his dirty bruised hands and broken shoes, and most of all when she looked up again, his red cap was gone, the one that she gave him on his day off.

"Red, Red is that you?" Julie whispered softly as if expecting this to be some cruel joke. Red could hardly hear her but silence and soft words were traits in this household. He kept staring at her but his answer was stuck in his throat.

"…!" Red was nearly talked to the ground as his mom hugged him fiercely.

"Red! Oh my poor boy!" Julie cried out as her tears rolled down her face. Four years. It had been so long since she saw her son. That morning when she found out he was missing had nearly killed her, but she knew he had his own silent agenda. After all he barely spoke to her, a privilege that hardly anyone else had gotten from him. So she carefully watched the news to see where he had gone, but it appeared that he had dropped from the face of the Earth. She'd gone hysterical if Oak and the other neighbors didn't comfort her. Some told her to keep praying, others told her to move on, but she didn't give up hope. She always believed he would come back and now this man in ruined clothes was her son.

After a while the tears had stopped and Julie reluctantly pulled away. Looking at her son again she found a few stray tears had rolled down his eyes as well and Oak nearby struggled with his own emotions. Julie turned and made her way inside before calling the men to come in and sit down while she made dinner. Red did a quick turnaround to release his Pokemon and Pikachu out to the yard so as to give them some more fresh air and time off.

* * *

"Red before you leave you must know what's gone on since you left four years ago." Oak stated as the two took a seat in the dining room while Julie was working in the kitchen. "For one thing the Leagues around the world have changed their rules about Gyms. Each Gym leader has different teams now for how many badges the opposing trainer has. No badge means weak teams while say seven badges means they battle against the strongest team the leaders can muster." Red raised an eyebrow as Oak finished, but he figured it wasn't because of the new Gym rules. "In your absence Kanto has linked with regions all around the world. You've been to Johto since it's nearby but now new regions, well new to you that is, such as Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova are now all available to travel to from Kanto. Strong trainers, new Leagues, and new Pokemon are in each region so I'm guessing you will no doubt travel there."

Red nodded in understanding. This was exactly why he chose to fly down from the mountain. New discoveries and achievements must've occurred while he was gone and the idea of new regions tickled his mind.

Oak smiled as he saw the determination and adventure fill Red's eyes once again. But he wasn't finished yet. "Also if you want to start finding challenges at the Elite Four, you'll be disappointed." Red again raised a brow. "The League instated new badges as they updated their systems and Elite Four championships. Collecting badges is still the same as before, but instead of just having the Victory Road as the only obstacle to stop you from battling the Elite Four, the coordinators changed the rules. You see strong and hardy trainers have emerged at quite an astonishing rate and many of them can actually reach the Elite Four despite the Victory Road, causing a huge saturation of trainers waiting to be the new Champion. To combat that the League and Elite Four coordinators set up a tournament every half year to see which one can go on to face the Elite Four."

Now Red was really interested. He had to best Gym Leaders and new powerful trainers that could give his past self a run for his Pokedollars? How invigorating.

"Don't tell me you're going to run off again Red." Julie cried out from the kitchen. "I just got you back and I'll be damned if you disappear again and give me more heart attacks."

Red immediately looked at Oak with a hateful glare. Oak put his hands up in defense. "Julie! Don't exaggerate like that! He's about to kill me here."

"Oh I didn't mean that Red! I was just…oh I just don't want to lose you again." Julie apologized as she exited the kitchen with a pot of stew. A few trips back and forth and the table became covered in amazing foods from Red's past: Tauros stew, steamed rice, pickled vegetables, and sautéed Shelder. They ate in silence with little conversation. Afterwards Oak made a quick trip back to the lab with Red to grab a large bag of Pokemon food and let Red's team eat heartily.

"So how did you survive up there with no food?" Oak asked out of curiosity. Red quickly turned and saw his team savoring the taste of the food; it had been years since they ate such quality food. Turning back to Oak he turned his gaze down and silently wished he had a hat to cover his eyes.

"I see." Oak said as realization struck him. "I'm surprised you didn't get sick from eating them. But don't worry, I won't tell your mom." Red sighed in relief and the two made their way back into the house.

After they got comfortable in the living room, Red's mom broke the ice. "So do you really want to start off again Red?" Red nodded without hesitation, his mom returning it. She sighed. Figures he would want to have another adventure. He always wanted more challenges, wanted to battle more. Pokemon battling was his life and staying in one spot didn't fuel that fire he had.

"Okay."

Red finally cracked a warm smile while Oak nodded in understanding. At least they would separate on good terms this time.

"But be careful and I want phone calls and T.V reels about you every week okay?" Red's mom cried. Red was about to protest the T.V part but stopped as he realized she wasn't done talking. "And no more getting entangled with evil organizations and leaving us without any way to find you…"

"…"

"You smell atrocious! When was the last time you took a decent, soapy bath? And goodness look at your clothes! We need to get you more new clothes, luckily the stores here still sell your old clothes and they have larger sizes…"

"…"

"And find someone to settle down with when you decide you're done with all the battling and traveling. I don't want to die without grandchildren!"

"!"

"Julie."

Julie stopped her ranting and found herself exhausted and breathing heavily. She turned to a concerned Oak and her wide-eyed son staring at her in shock. "I'm sorry, it's just been a while since I yelled at Red." She giggled despite Red's eyes growing wider. "It felt good. Haha."

"Well then," Oak cleared his throat. "It's getting late and I'm betting the lab is missing me right about now. So goodnight you two. I'll be at the lab tomorrow if you need me and Red," Red turned to the professor. "When you leave, which I know can be anytime, let me know." The young man nodded and the professor quickly left the house.

"So Red," Red's mom started. "Get upstairs, wash up, and get some rest. I want you gone by tomorrow afternoon and on the ten o'clock evening newsreel and we have a busy morning tomorrow too. So sleep tight." She joked as Red's smiled, his eyes full of mirth.

Red nodded and first ran outside to return his Pokemon with the exception of Pikachu of course. As he came back inside Pikachu jumped into his mom's waiting arms and snuggled into her. Red smiled at the sight and quickly ran upstairs to bathe.

An hour later and Red never felt better. Fishing out an old pair of boxers that thankfully still fit him he went downstairs to get a quick drink before sleeping. There he saw his mom still cuddling with Pikachu say sweet nothings to him. Pikachu perked up at the sight of Red and jumped to his shoulder. Red patted his head and motioned for him to get upstairs which he did.

As Red's mom walked up to her son she noticed the cuts and scars that dotted his torso. The muscles that he showed off intrigued her even more and she never felt prouder to have such a handsome son.

"My little red Charmander." She teased as she hugged Red. He hugged back immediately and patted her back. "All grown up and going on his second adventure. Just as finicky to handle as his dad." Red tensed a bit, not wanting to think about his dad. His mom rubbed his back and calmed him down instantly. "Now go to bed before I ground you and chain you to this house."

Never had Red slept so fast or so peacefully in all his life. Pikachu on top of his covers softly moaned in his sleep and both dreamt of the adventure to come.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter as I have plenty more to come. The harem has already been decided upon so no suggestions please; you'll have to find out who they are as the story progresses.**

**I think I characterized Red well enough in the story. He's cool and calm, but I think that sometime in his life he was arrogant and ignorant towards others. After beating the Elite Four and Green at the age of 11 who wouldn't be? Plus he's still a kid and the stuff he did up there are what kids do, even if he's a young adult now. Remember he's been isolated for years and he hardly communicated with anyone when he was still traveling (at least in the Red version I played).**

**Speaking of Green I'm using the games as the world they're in with some tweaks. No Blue (sorry) or Yellow and the other characters will be as how I saw them in the games or through fanart and such. No anime stuff here. **

**I killed off Espeon for several reasons. One, never saw why Red would have it on his team. It didn't need to be there. Kind of heartless I know but that's what I believe. Two, open a spot on his team for one Pokemon that I want to add. I realize that kind of screws up Red's image in the game, but after seeing Ash handling legendaries and Mewtwo and catching shinies in a bunch of fics, I suppose it can't hurt to tweak Red's team a bit. **

**You can suggest on which Pokemon it should be but no legendaries. Why? Because Red don't need no legendaries to win. **

**Thank you for spending time to read this story. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Starting Off

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pokemon nor do I intend to make a profit off of this story.**

**LittleKing9512: I don't plan on making Red totally silent the entire story. He'll have some dialogue, though brief and succinct. Sometimes a bit longer, sometimes just a small whisper. He'll talk still during battles though, that much is guaranteed.**

* * *

Excitement. He felt a tinge of excitement run through his veins as the morning rays pierced his room. His old strict schedule forced him to be awake at the ready at the break of dawn each day and today was no different. Pikachu was the first to actually move from the bed as he stretched sluggishly atop of Red's covers. The little mouse rubbed his eyes cutely before jumping off and landing beside Red's face. Red slowly opened his eyes and fidgeted a bit in his bed. He never felt more comfortable than right now, but after years up in a cavern anything was an improvement.

He sat up and stretched as well, tossing the covers off. After going to the bathroom he returned realizing that none of the clothes in his room really fit him anymore. He outgrew this room and looking around he realized his mom had hardly touched it. The T.V was still atop his old cabinet that upon inspection still contained the old Pokemon picture books he used to read as a child. The closet was still there with old children's clothes, shoes, and undergarments. The big Snorlax sofa that was next to his bed that was hardly ever used. His old P.C, which failed to turn on, was still there, a paperweight now. And his twin sized bed that was still covered by his favorite Charmander blanket.

It all felt so surreal to him, as though he traveled back in time. Hell, he's starting over again essentially so he might as well did travel back in time. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he walked downstairs. The cool morning breeze of spring flew past him from open windows, but he didn't take notice, even if he was only wearing boxers. He looked around for his mother, but found only a large plastic bag on the couch. He poured the contents out to find that it was an exact replica of his old clothes only minus the hat.

The clothes fit him perfectly and checking the label he found he grew to a perfect medium-large size. Walking back upstairs to the bathroom he checked himself in the mirror, hoping that he looked decent. He smirked seeing as how he practically looked the same, only slightly taller and with more muscles than his eleven year-old self. He walked out after combing the knots out of his hair and didn't even flinch as Pikachu latched onto his shoulder. He grabbed his Pokeballs and strapped them onto his belt, satisfied that even the belt his mom bought was the same.

Descending the stairs again he saw his mother entering the front door with several large bags in tow. She huffed as she placed the bags down and gave her son a "Good morning" before walking into the kitchen. Red knew better than to bother her when she's cooking so he sat down and opened the bags.

There he saw a plethora of medicines and food. Max Potions, Full Heals, Full Restores, Cans and boxes of high quality food, bottles of water and juice, large tins of dried and fresh berries, and in one bag a new backpack that more than triple the size of his old one. Red was surprised at the quality and quantity of everything his mom had bought for him. Looking at several labels his eyes slightly widened as he read the price tags.

Time sure has changed. Red busied himself with looking at all the new berries in particular curiously as there were so many varieties. He grabbed a blue one, an Oran Berry, and held it out to Pikachu. He sniffed it a bit before grabbing it and taking a bite. Pikachu nodded in satisfaction and quickly finished the berry.

"Ah I see you've already dug into the supplies I brought. So impatient." Red looked back to see his mom carrying two large plates of assorted breakfast items. Coffee accompanied the meal and the two ate quietly, enjoying the view of Pallet from the window.

"I figured you would need all this for your journey Red." Red's mom explained. Red nodded quietly as he finished his meal. "At least you like your new clothes. I packed more sets in your pack along with some other clothes. Sorry I couldn't find a cap. The store owner was out and promised to find some before the afternoon so don't worry." She giggled as Red straightened his hair out some more after putting his plate in the sink. "At least the old one didn't permanently mold your hair."

Red grinned a bit before walking outside to release his Pokemon. The four excluding Pikachu took to lazing about the yard though under his strict glare they refused to stray too far from it. Nodding at them, Red with Pikachu in tow walked towards the lab.

* * *

"Is it true that's… him?"

"I don't know, been years since anyone's seen him."

"Shush, don't whisper so loudly."

"Can't believe I lived to see this day man."

"We don't even know if that's really THE Red guys. So cool off."

"His stare is so frightening. Like as though he's a Houndoom stalking his prey."

The scientists talked in loud hushes throughout the lab as Oak led Red to his office. Susan hadn't said a word but apparently the new clothes and signature color and stoic look on Red set off some alarms. Rumors spread around the lab like wildfire and the men and women under Oak's wing dared not to get in their way or even look at the former Champion. When the two made it to the privacy of Oak's office the entire lab let out a sigh in relief.

"So here's what you need before setting off from me," explained Oak as he opened some cabinets. Red stood patiently waiting, not even bothering to glance at the large and surprisingly plain office.

Oak quickly produced a Pokedex of a caliber Red had never seen. It was thicker than his old one and had a complex design with black and white lines along with the signature red. He scrunched his brows in thought. His old Pokedex was long gone, probably in the stomach of an Onix or something back at Mount Silver.

"This is the National Pokedex," Oak introduced as he handed it to Red. "Usually trainers who make it to an Elite Four would be presented with this but seeing as how you did six and five years ago, no harm done." Red smirked. "It records the data on all known Pokemon throughout all the five regions in the world. Keeps track of moves, Pokemon locations, and almost all the information needed to define each Pokemon. It's rare and expensive to manufacture, so take good care of it."

Red nodded and pocketed the device. Pikachu grew a tad bored and decided to jump onto the professor's shoulder to see what else he was taking out. Oak didn't mind the little mouse but grunted a bit as Pikachu landed on him.

"Lastly I want you to have this Red. It's a special device only recently made and only certain individuals received the finished product so far." Oak turned around and in his hands was a device not unlike the Pokegear Red once had during his trip around Johto. "It's called an All-Gear and created by Silph Co. only a few months ago. The president marketed it as the ultimate multipurpose device for the average trainer. It has a built in phone, T.V, radio, instant messaging, clock, item finder, maps of every region with special features, and the like. Even has internet on it so it's like a mini P.C."

Red pocketed it as well. "I'm too old to use such a thing but it's perfect for you Red," Oak confessed. "Last thing I have are the cases for the badges which are… right here." The final gift given, Oak gave Red a sad smile as he motioned for them to walk out.

"I wish you the best of luck Red, but don't lose yourself out there. It's a big world now and someone like you could very well get swallowed up by it." Oak warned. Red nodded in understanding. Pallet stayed largely the same, but the rest of the world is totally new now. Arcues knows what wonders…and dangers lay out there.

Red smirked. It all sounded too perfect.

When they reached the entrance Oak have Red a firm pat on the back and left him to his own devices. Pikachu jumped shoulders and Red silently walked off back home.

Finding his way back to his house Red found his mom outside happily interacting with his Pokemon. His mom was telling stories and Red mused that she was probably telling them in between to keep an eye on Red in the future.

"Red! Come on. The owner just called and said he had a new hat waiting for you." Red nodded and followed his mom out towards the store, a bit embarrassed by the fact that he had forgotten how to move around the town he once knew like the back of his hand. They weaved through houses and finally made it to a small shop. Red motioned for his Pokemon to stay outside, even Pikachu this time, to not crowd the store in case it was busy. On the outside it looked like a regular Pokemart but inside…

Red was astonished in the amount of…HIM inside the store. The little shop was covered in memorabilia dedicated to him: posters, snapshots, fridge magnets, DVDs of his most famous battles, clothes, and more. Other than that though, the shop sold plenty of items for the average trainer. Remembering the price tags, Red doubted that any novice trainer from here could afford most of the medicines and Pokeballs.

"Ah! Julie I have an exact copy of Red's cap right here," said the shopkeeper as he placed a glass case with a stand in it on the counter. Sure enough an exact copy of Red's famous hat sat there.

"Thank you Ethan. It's just what I needed.' Red's mom thanked as she moved towards the counter. Red hid behind the tall stands, hoping to not freak Ethan out with his sudden appearance and cause a huge commotion. After being on the streets for a while after becoming Champion, he quickly grew to hate loud and obnoxious fans. Comes with the title though.

"It's no problem Julie. But I must wonder," Red's mom gave a stern look around the case at every angle to make sure the cap was in perfect condition. "Why did you need one? I have plenty of cheap knock off ones but you insisted on the rare, expensive ones. Heck this one alone was relatively cheap because of our location here in Pallet while some other ones retail for upwards of fifty thousand Poke Dollars. What's the occasion if you don't mind." Ethan politely asked.

Red's mom gave an exaggerated sigh. "So nosy Ethan. But if you must know…" She turned around to where she knew Red was patiently hiding. "Come out…Red."

Ethan froze on the spot when Red stepped out into his field of vision. The young man who broke the old record books stepped up the counter and slowly opened the case as to not damage its contents. He took the hat off the stand and gingerly put it on. Red gave Ethan a quick grin. It fit perfectly and felt just right. The material was the same as his old one, the design was flawless, and the size fit him well.

"Th-the the le-legendary Champion. Here in my store." Ethan dumbly pointed out as Red rolled his eyes. He pulled the lid down more and let the familiar shadow it created block his upper face from the light. Turning to a nearby window he spied his reflection and smirked. His old image was finally updated and finished.

"Ethan," Red's mom waved her hand in front of the star struck shopkeeper to get his attention. "Looks like Red likes it so I guess I'll pay for it-"

"No! Please don't Julie." Ethan shook his hands and head. "It's free, hell anything here is free for him. When you came earlier to buy supplies you should've told me it was for him. I would've given everything here to you in a heartbeat."

Red's mom looked astonished at Ethan's plea and offer. "Well I guess we can take the hat but don't give me back my money. You still have a store to run." Julie motioned for Red to leave the store to which he nodded and did. "Thank you so much Ethan, Red really appreciates it. Take care."

When they finally left Ethan immediately ran to the store phone and dialed a number. "Come on! Come on!"

"Hello?"

"Yes Clark? I need a new banner for the store."

"Another **Red's Hometown** or something?"

"No. Something better and wait till I tell you about what just happened here."

* * *

When Red exited the store he looked around a bit to find his team, only to find that a group of children had surrounded them. A little girl was softly petting Pikachu while he sat on Venusaur's head. A boy was trying to climb onto Blastoise's shell as he was lying down but found it too slippery and fell, only to keep trying. And another boy was gawking at Charizard's blue flamed tail, much to the annoyance of the Flame Pokemon as he tried to lower its temperature as to not scorch the boy. Snorlax was sitting nearby, chuckling at the kids' playing.

"Wow! So soft." The girl cooed as she kept petting a relaxed Pikachu. Red grinned at the sight. Pikachu had always loved a female's touch.

"So cool! A Charizard with blue flames! Where do you think these Pokemon came from?" The boy near Charizard raved. The other boy shrugged as he finally gave up on climbing.

"Maybe it's someone's. Maybe we should leave them alone."

"No way this is way too cool to pass up."

Red sighed. That kid reminded him too much of those smartass trainers he would meet on the Kanto and Johto routes in the past. Cooltrainers they called themselves. But thankfully the kid was looking to pick a fight with him.

He found himself in a quandary; should he go up there and politely leave with his team or just return them and possibly leave the three hurt and sad? Red sighed again. Normally he would do the latter but if he were to travel again he would have to work on his people skills again.

Come to think of it…he really didn't have much people skills, even in the past.

He quietly walked up to the group and made his way to Pikachu. The mouse had long sensed Red was nearby and stopped his soft moans to jump on his shoulder. The little girl turned around to find Red's imposing figure walking up to her and was petrified.

"Uh…Um. Hi mister."

"…"

The little boys stopped their antics and rushed over to their friend and immediately mimicked her early movements. Red's team moved to the side near him and stood at attention in case he called on them.

"We're sorry mister." One of the boys apologized. "We didn't know they were your Pokemon." Red grinned under the cap. They thankfully didn't recognize him. Must be the newest generation of up and coming trainers. Though it did make him feel uncomfortably old.

"…"

"A-are you okay mister? You're not…not mad at us right?" The girl asked softly, hoping to not get berated at.

Red tried to tell them it was fine. The words were at the tip of his tongue yet…

And yet…

"Son!"

Red turned around and saw his mom walking up to them and silently thanked her presence.

"Ms. Julie!" The kids exclaimed in near unison. Julie smiled and kneeled in front of them, tousling one of the boys' hair much to his chagrin.

"Now what are you doing here?"

"We were going to buy some snacks at the mart but then we saw these awesome Pokemon here!" One of the boys all but shouted in excitement. "Like that Venusaurs' flower is huge! And that Charizard has freaking blue fire on its tail! How cool!"

Julie laughed. "Well they all belong to my son and I'm sorry to say but we have to leave now." Red again thanked Arceus for his mom's intervention.

"AWWWW!"

"I know. I know. But we're very busy. Sorry." Julie apologized before getting up and walking towards home. Red gave them a flick of his cap before motioning for his Pokemon to follow. Turning around he saw his mom's eyes twinkle with humor.

Oh no.

"Come on Red! We have to get ready before you leave!" She playfully cried out.

Red cringed under his cap and practically sprinted off towards home. His team followed in suit though Snorlax and Blastoise took a little while to catch up.

The three children gawked at the sight of the legendary trainer running off to home. A few seconds passed before the boys cried out in amazement, the little girl still staring at Red's former spot.

"No way!"

"How cool!"

"I can't believe he's here right now!"

"I can't believe we got to play with his super strong Pokemon!"

"I know!"

"I gotta tell my parents!"

"Hurry and let's go!"

* * *

"Hahaha! Come on now Red. You know that was just a little bit funny." Red's mom giggled as they entered the house. Red kept glaring at her as he rushed to pack. The amount of pockets and bags his backpack had was astounding and he carefully and hurriedly packed all the supplies his mom bought for him. He didn't dare look at the price tag.

"What's the hurry? Don't tell me you're that impatient." Red sent his mom another glare, the shadow of the lid blocking off his face so that only his piercing amber eyes showed. Her reply was a sullen pout. "You don't want to stay with me some more? Why leave so soon?" Her voice was positively dripping with fake angst.

Red kept his glare up. She knew why and he figured every time she saw it one T.V she laughed the night away.

Finally she cracked and giggled some more. "Okay. I'll go get Oak out so we can see you off before the fans come swarming like Beedrills." She quickly left for the lab and Red quickly double-checked everything before setting off to leave. The backpack felt light enough on him and he made sure all of his Pokeballs were still on his belt. A quick pat on his pockets told him his All-Gear and Pokedex was still there and he set off to the door…

He stopped and felt a large tag scratch his back and new jacket and rolled his eyes in annoyance. In his haste he forgot to cut the tags off of the bag. He quickly remedied that with some shears he found near the dining table but a quick glance at it and he saw the price tag.

Good lord.

This simply won't do.

Grabbing a notepad and pencil Red hurriedly scribbled down some notes. The first letter looked horrendous and Red crossed it out in annoyance. Five more crossed out letters and words and he finally had a note that was at least legible…sort of. Making a mental note to start writing more, Red left the house.

Outside he took one last lingering glance at it. It would be a while before he came back. Might as well take in the sight.

His team was waiting for him nearby and he recalled all but Charizard. Pikachu took his usually spot on Red's shoulder and Charizard followed Red as he walked towards the lab.

Outside the lab awaited Oak and Red's mom. Red nodded politely towards the professor and Oak returned the gesture. Glancing towards the doors he noticed they were slightly cracked. No doubt the scientists were letting their curiosity getting the better of them. Well then again, curiosity birthed science.

"Your mother told me about what happened. Won't be too long before the town knows and come flocking here." Oak mused as Red's mom giggled. Red ignored the nosey garbed men and adjusted his cap. "I know how much you hate crazy fans so I won't keep you too long." The old man sighed before extending his hand out. Red met it with his own hand and shook it. "You're the most talented, extraordinary, and gifted trainer I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I still remember when you left here with only a young Pikachu. And here we stand again."

Red turned his gaze at the ground. His usual stoic face threatened to break down, just as his tears threatened to spill.

"But this time it's different." Oak continued. "This time you're not some random child with a dream too big for him to comprehend. I've watched over the years conquer all the expectations and challenges Kanto and Johto have offered. You've trained your Pokemon to such lengths that you've made new scientific discoveries about them." Red knew what Oak was alluding too. Even Charizard gave a happy growl as he waved his tail. "And the love and bond you share with each of them makes me proud to have been your professor. So make me, make us proud. And never give up Red."

Red nodded before he turned his eyes towards his mom. He knew she had to have some parting words and she was struggling to tell him them.

"Red," Red's mom started. Her eyes had long ago started to cry and her voice carried sincere worry and pain. "Son." By now even Red couldn't stop himself and let a few tears fall down his slightly quivering face.

"My little Charmander." Red's mom finally managed to say. "Six years ago I told you all that I could tell you about traveling and journeying with Pokemon. Today I have no more advice for you. You're a grown man and one of the greatest trainers in history. You've seen more that I could ever have. So I have no tips or advice for you. Just…"

Red looked up slightly to see his mom's beautiful smile.

"Never surrender and never quit. My greatest wish was once for you to come back home safely. But now I want you to promise me."

Red leaned closer as his mom's voice grew silent before she shouted. "Promise me Red that when you beat those Gym Leaders and win those tournaments and win each and every battle from here on out that you show the world what a true champion is! Prove to the world that you are the best! And prove that no one could ever triumph against Red from Pallet Town!"

Red only nodded in understanding after that speech. He really did have the best mom in the world. And he had to make her proud.

"There he is!"

"I told you Oak would be by him!"

"Oh my Arceus! Red! Sign my face!"

"Well here they come." Oak joked. He looked back the young man wistfully. "Good-bye Red."

"Good-bye son." Red's mom said, this time with a lot less difficulty. "Go get 'em."

Red looked back between the two for a while, deciding on what last thing to do before leaving Pallet. His thoughts were jarred when Pikachu cried out in fear as his ears picked up on the nearing screams and hollers. Charizard stood straight and prepared to fight the coming wave of townsfolk.

"Red? Are you okay?" His mom asked.

"…"

"Red hurry. They'll be here any second." Oak pointed out.

"…"

"…"

"…Thank you…"

And with that he jumped onto Charizard's back. He took out his All-Gear and fumbled with it for a while before getting the Kanto map on screen. He pointed at Pewter City and let Charizard see it. Luckily the Kanto native sill remembered the old towns and with a mighty roar took off. In less than a minute the legendary trainer was out of sight.

Just in time too as the mob finally surrounded the lab. Fans of all shapes and sizes and ages were disappointed with Red's absence and dejectedly looked around. All eyes turned to Julie however as she offered to tell them about what had happened at the town center. The mob, eager to get what juicy details about their town hero's return, followed the mother away.

Oak sighed in exasperation before turning to his lab. "Okay, you guys can come out now." The doors swung open as the scientists poured out and swarmed the professor.

"That Charizard defies all known limitations on the Charmander family!"

"Did you see how blue it was? It even had white outlines on it!"

"Imagine what his other Pokemon are like!"

"His Pikachu looked pretty normal to me. Doesn't look that special."

Oak put his hands up to calm the crowd. "Please. Please! Get a hold of yourselves. You're scientists, not insane fans."

"But his Pokemon…"

"Can wait." Oak finished as he made his way inside. "I believe we've already taken too much of Red's time. He's got five regions to travel around, forty Gyms to conquer, tournaments to win, and Elite Fours to defeats. He needs all the time he can get."

* * *

Red quickly found himself on the outskirts of Pewter. Dismounting Charizard he returned him and slowly made his way into the city. Pikachu looked around in awe of all the new large buildings and shops. Being away from civilization for so long was one thing but to come back and see the once small city turn into this sprawling metropolis was a but unnerving. A few skyscrapers dot the city and people bustled around the street like hordes of Rattatas. The old worn out houses Red remembered were all but gone with a few exceptions around the place. He didn't see where the Pokemon Center was but he did find a rather large three-story mall.

Red sighed. He sure did miss a lot.

"Pika Pi. Pi Pikachu." Pikachu called out softly from his shoulder as he looked towards the people. A few lingering stares fell on them but most of them left him alone. "Pi?"

Red nodded in agreement. It was weird not having fans flock around him but he wasn't complaining. He would always be loved in Pallet but he supposed that the other cities and towns had grew to overlook him. Time erases many things though he felt irritated as more eyes fell on him. His return hadn't been made public yet so the masses probably thought he was some wannabe or cosplayer.

Red shuddered. That last thought really unnerved him.

But the shuddering made way to growls as he opened his All-Gear to see that noon had arrived. Reaching a rather large restaurant he entered and was greeted by a pleasant looking waitress.

"Welcom to the Rock Top Restaurant." Red rolled his eyes at the ridiculous play on a phrase. Thankfully the waitress didn't notice as his cap covered his eyes. "If you'll follow me I seat you to a table."

He followed and found himself at a booth with Pikachu sitting the table. Pikachu smelled the aroma of the room and moaned in anticipation.

"Pikachu!" Red grinned as he heard his starter's excitement. But he fingered his attached Pokeballs. How would his other Pokemon eat?"

"Good afternoon my name is Laura and I'll be your waitress for today." Laura introduced herself as she made her way to Red with a menu. "I noticed you're a trainer so you must have some hungry Pokemon as well with you." Red nodded. "Well we have a yard out back and if you want you can release your Pokemon out back and we can cater to them. Additional pay included of course."

Red sighed and nodded again. Following her out he sent out his Pokemon and the waitress looked horrified at the large imposing Pokemon, specifically the Snorlax.

"Um…You can return to your seat. I'll have a talk with the Pokemon caretaker for a minute."

Red walked back and he smirked as he heard the muffled cries of the caretaker and neighboring waiters scrambling to find enough Poke Food to feed his team.

Sitting back down all it took was a point on the menu and a few minutes of waiting for Red to start eating. It was a simple curry and rice with tender Magikarp meat in it. For Pikachu he ordered that there be a side of steamed vegetables and a bowl of berries to his entrée. The two ate quietly though the murmurs inside the restaurant grew considerably louder as time progressed.

"Hey…is that-"

"Don't be stupid. Of course it isn't"

"Look at the hat."

"Anyone can buy those clothes. He's probably some cosplayer or rookie imitating Red."

"Aw, look at his Pikachu!"

Red didn't take much notice until a certain voice ran louder than the rest.

"Hey Brock! Take a look at this guy. This the same guy who beat you with only a Pikachu those years ago?" Some mocking jokester called out from the counter. Red turned his gaze towards the obnoxious brat. "Well is he Brock?"

Red shifted his eyes to find the man he wanted to find in this city. The man had barely changed all these years. His hair was still spiky though a tad longer. He now wore cargo pants and a brown-orange sweater. His eyes though were still small slits.

The Gym Leader stared at the red clothed trainer, his eyes shifting back and forth between Red and Pikachu.

'It seems like him. Anything can be imitated but those eyes. That stare can never be copied.' Brock thought. 'But maybe he's just some clever imitator.' He looked back at the Pikachu still eating an Sitrus Berry. 'That Pikachu though…'

Brock frowned as he remembered their battle almost six years ago. How he figured he would go easy on the kid since he had only a small electric type. One fainted Geodude and Onix later Brock could only stare dumbfounded as that Pikachu plowed them into the ground with Tail Whips and Quick Attacks he'd never seen before. After giving that kid the Boulder Badge the kid just walked off, only to be named Red during the Elite Four battles later that year.

In all his life Brock never fought a trainer as tough and talented as Red. And here that very same kid probably sat just across the room from him.

"Hey kid." Red stared patiently as Brock called him out. The entire restaurant quieted down as Brock made Red an offer. "How about you come down to the Gym and we battle. I'll even pay your bill." His face showed nothing but seriousness.

The people became commenting on the proposal with soft murmurs while Red nodded slowly. Actually he was thankful that Brock would pay for him, otherwise he would've had to run to a nearby ATM to retrieve some Poke Dollars. Brock left without another word and Red quickly followed in suit after recalling his now full Pokemon. The rest of the restaurant couldn't filter out the building fast enough to run to the Gym. The mob called out to the public that there was a Gym battle taking place and soon half the city was funneling into the Gym bleachers and stands.

* * *

Red rolled his eyes at the spectators. He never liked battling with an audience. Quiet serious ones on routes or in caves were much more preferable. But seeing as how it's a Gym battle he had little choice in the matter. Though as he gazed into the crowd he remembered that hardly anyone came to watch his first battle here.

Maybe it was because he was a nobody back then.

The two trainers took their places opposite from each other and stared each other down. The field was the typical one Brock used; large boulders and stones were mixed in with the dirt floor with only small patches of grass growing there. The referee took his place outside the field at the middle section and began the usual Gym battle announcement.

"This is a Gym Battle against Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. Challenger…" The referee turned to Red who gave his own quiet stare. The man gulped hard as he nearly called the trainer Red. He didn't dare want to get the name wrong. "Uh…the challenger has how many badges?"

Red shook his head signaling he had none. The referee was about to call it out but Brock cut him off. "Make it a six on six seven badge battle." The crowd and referee gasped at the order.

"But sir-"

"I know what we're all thinking right now. And if that man there is the real former Champion Red than I'm about to have the fight of my life right now." Brock said seriously. He looked back at Red who only lowered his cap more, covering his upper face. "And if we're going to battle I'm not holding back."

The crowd grew deathly silent while the referee nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well. This will be a six on six seven-badge battle. On the count of three, release your starting Pokemon. One."

Brock quickly unclipped and readied a Pokeball. He already knew his game plan and he already equipped himself with the strongest team he had.

"Two."

Red for a moment thought about sending Pikachu to win the battle. He could easily win but that might embarrass the rock-type Gym Leader too much.

"Three!"

"Go Rhyperior!"

"…Blastoise…"

The two heavy hitters entered the field. Brock's giant Rhyperior was only slightly taller than Red's Blastoise. Red was surprised. This looked like another evolution of Rhyhorn. It had two horns, one being drilled shaped and the other smaller. Its claws were massive and looked like clubs with holes drilled into them. Orange plates covered its torso and its tail swung around recklessly looking like a mace, which the tail actually mimicked.

Brock swore under his breath. He's seen that same Blastoise take on Bruno's team in the Elite Four rounds nearly single handedly. And now who knows how powerful it's become. Brock knew his specialty type had many weaknesses but this Blastoise might just be overkill.

As the two trainers stared each other down the two Pokemon did the same.

_What's this then? _Rhyperior taunted. _A giant Squirtle looking thing?_

_How interesting. We've never seen your kind before. _Blastoise mused as he readied his cannons.

_Then prepare to be humiliated runt._

Brock made the first move. "Dig underground." The Rhyperior obeyed and quickly dug deep into the gym's field. Blastoise and Red didn't even look perturbed by the move though.

"…"

"Strike with a Double Edge."

"…Withdraw…"

Blastoise jumped onto its back and hid into his shell. Brock silently hoped Rhyperior could actually damage the bulky turtle Pokemon. And sure enough Rhyperior jumped from the ground underneath Blastoise with a perfect Double Edge and sent the shell flying. The two had now switched sides on the field.

_Whelp. No one can best me._

Blastoise emerged from his shell, unharmed and gave the surprised rock type a small glare.

_No, it is you who cannot best me. _He corrected. He looked back at his trainer and was given a nod in return. _Now, prepare yourself._

Rhyperior growled. It drilled its horn in frustration and readied itself for more.

"Rock Blast." Rhyperior thrust its arms out and fire a barrage of rocks at Blastoise.

"…Rapid Spin…"

Blastoise did so and the rocks bounced of harmlessly off of him.

"…Skull Bash…"

Blastoise tucked his head in and gathered his energy. Rhyperior looked pleased at the futile attack.

Brock however knew better than to get cocky. "Quick! Use Curse as much as you can!" Rhyperior did what it was told and a purple aura gathered around it the entire time Blastoise was readying itself. The beast stomped the grounds hard as it gathered more energy into its body, though at the cost of extra weight.

"…"

Blastoise charged off faster than the opposing team expected and bashed its head right into Ryperior's chest. The rock-type, despite the Curses and rock hard body was blown back into the wall besides Red. The crowd above them yelled as the dust and wind blew towards them but Red stood there undisturbed. When the dust cleared, Rhyperior laid there unconscious, several of its orange plates cracked and the wall it flew into sporting a huge crater.

"R-return." Brock stammered as he recalled his Rhyperior. He couldn't believe…well he could believe it now. One Skull Bash and his strongest heavy hitter fainted. He chuckled. 'So this is what he trained his Pokemon into.'

"Go Armaldo!"

Red raised a brow. This time Brock sent out some Kabutops looking Pokemon. Though it was really blue and had a peculiar red, black, and blue face. It had feather like appendages jutting from its neck and a long spiked tail. Its arms didn't look to strong but Red wasn't about to get arrogant.

"Swords Dance and then hit it with X-Scissor."

Just as Armaldo readied itself to do the ritual Red called towards Blastoise.

"…Bubblebeam…"

Blastoise spew a flurry of bubbles at Armaldo who managed to avoid getting hit. It raced up to Blastoise at his flank, its arms crossed and glowing ready to strike. Blastoise stopped his attack and brought his fist back, already knowing what Red wanted him to do.

"…Mega Punch…"

"Armaldo dodge it!"

The Plate Pokemon tried to maneuver around the punch but Blastoise brought his other fist up to punch Armaldo in the abdomen. It screeched in pain and fell into a heap besides Blastoise. Brock was shocked to see that Armaldo hadn't fly off from the intensity of the punch but noticed Blastoise's foot stomped onto its foot. Blastoise stepped away as Armaldo fell into unconsciousness instantly.

"Return. Go Golem."

"…Hydro Pump…" Golem couldn't even dodge as the twin cannons blasted it with a torrent of water that annihilated it.

"Return. Go Kabutops."

"...Headbutt."

"Dodge and Slash it."

Kabutops dodged and slashed and managed to cut Blastoise's arm as it was dodging. Blastoise merely ignored it and turned around to the much faster opponent. Kabutops squatted down and prepared to attack again.

"Dig and try to disorient Blastoise." Like a Diglett Kabutops dug underneath Blastoise and popped up all around it from newly dug holes trying get its attention. Blastoise merely stood there and ignored the attempts to confuse it.

Red raised a brow at Brock before realizing what Brock was trying to do. It was a clever trick, but he knew how to counter it.

"…Earthquake…"

Brock gasped. "Get out and attack with Superpower." Kabutops jumped out of a new hole before Blastoise could start stomping on the ground. It dove at the water-type from the air with its sickle-like claws crossed and glowing.

"…Rock Smash…"

Blastoise let out roar as he punched Kabutops' claws. The two struggled to overpower one another, neither one giving up or faltering. Brock was nervously watching to see what Red could be planning, but the guy just looked on at the struggle with a stoic face.

Blastoise, seeing how the standstill was continuing, brought his other first up and finished the struggle. One last punch and a sickening crunch was heard as Kabutops' claws were shattered. The Pokemon stared at its broken appendages before falling down unconscious.

"R-re-return." Brock stammered as he watched Blastoise walked back to Red's side of the field. The crowd was still silently watching the battle unfold and the ref was sacredly watching the fight in front of him. Red remained quiet on his side and only moved to lower his cap. Pikachu was still on his shoulder though it was focused on the battle and made no noise.

Brock sighed. He had only one strategy left and he hoped that it would work. He seriously doubted that he could win. Red still had more Pokemon and this Blastoise was just destroying his team. Hopefully he can at least take down one of his Pokemon.

With only two Pokemon left he straightened up and put his plan into motion. "Go Rampardos!"

From the Pokeball came a huge bulky Pokemon that Red once again had never seen before. It had spikes adorning its blue crown. It's red eyes glared at its opponent. Its stubby tail swished from side to side in anticipation. It kicked up some dirt and dust and roared, ready to fight.

_Another unknown being. The world has changed so much since we've been gone. Or is it us who remained ignorant to the rest of the changing world in the past? _Blastoise said aloud more to himself than anyone.

_Fight! Enough talk! Fight!_ Rampardos roared as Brock gave his order.

"Rampardos use Rock Polish as much as you can. Then circle around Blastoise." Rampardos dropped down onto a rough boulder and began to grind the rock into its skin. Red was confused at the move but then realized the amazing sheen that came off Rampardos' body once it was done. The boulder was a shell of its former size and the side of it was entirely smooth. Rampardos' shiny new body dazzled the audience who had to cover their eyes as the gym lights lit the skin. Blastoise looked amused at the tactic and again ignored the circling Rampardos.

Red was amazed at how fast this rock-type was. Was it always this fast? No, not this fast. This thing was now running as fast as a well-bred Ponyta. With its bulky body it couldn't be naturally that fast. It must've been that move…Rock Polish was it? It was some new move that Red had never seen before. Not even the rock-types at Mount Silver knew this.

"…Hydro Pump…"

He wasn't about to let new moves take him down.

Blastoise shot twin torrents of water at Ramparos but the speedy Pokemon skillfully maneuvered against each blast. Its speed and agility was amazing for a rock-type, even Red was slightly impressed by this new species. As each shot missed Red noticed Rampardos moving slightly closer to Blastoise after each dodge. Here it comes…

"Rampardos use Head Smash! Full force!" Rampardos roared as it got behind Blastoise and charged forward with its head down, hell bent on knocking him unconscious.

"…Submission…"

Blastoise quickly turned and sidestepped the charging ancient Pokemon. Once Brock noticed his blunder Rampardos was caught in a headlock by Blastoise. Luckily it wasn't one sided as the two struggle to either hold on or escape.

"Quick! Use Thunderpunch!"

Red did not expect that and Blastoise grunted in pain as Rampardos repeatedly smashed its electric fist into its underbelly. Despite the pain Blastoise held on tight.

_What force! So this is what we'll expect in the future._ Blastoise grunted out.

Rampardos was much less talkative and kept punching him. _Why won't you yield? You're weak to this!_

_And you to this._

"…Rock Smash…"

Blastoise let out a ferocious punch to Rampardo's gut, forcing the rock-type to stop its attacks and breathe heavily. The Rock Smash rammed through its high defenses and severely crippled Rampardos.

"Oh no. Rampardos!" Brock called out from his side. He desperately tried to figure a way out of this but Blastoise still had a tight hold on Rampardos.

"…Hydro Pump…"

Blastoise lowered his cannons and sprayed the Pokemon down to the ground. When the water stopped Rampardos lay there with a huge discolored bruise on its stomach and was struggling to stand up. However after a few failed attempts it stopped and fainted on the spot.

"Return." Brock called. "You did a good job. You all did." He turned to face Red and the still standing Blastoise. "But let's finish this, one way or the other. Go Onix!"

Brock's most beloved Pokemon roared when it landed on the field. Red smirked; finally a Pokemon that he knew how to handle. He turned to Brock who stood poised to make a last stand. Red looked to Onix and steadied himself.

All he needed was to here Brock's first attack to know how to finish this battle.

"Onix use Dig and circle around Blastoise!" Onix obeyed and the large rock snake tunneled its way under the field.

"…Rain Dance…"

As soon as Onix disappeared Blastoise roared and clapped his hands. From his cannons steam erupted up until it created a haze of clouds above the field. One more clap and the steam turned black heavy droplets of rain fell to the field.

Brock knew it was dangerous now. The rain would flow into the tunnels and harm Onix slowly. He had to attack now lest Onix slowly loses to the rainwater. "Use Screech!"

A loud wailing sound filled the air. The crowd cupped their ears in agony while the ref took out and wore Indigo League regulations earmuffs to protect him. Blastoise didn't mind the sound and neither did Red, both used to worst from Mount Silver.

As the screeching continued Blastoise shuffled a bit as the field started to shake. Tiny cracks soon covered the center where he stood. Red knew what Brock planned to do and planned his next few moves carefully.

All he needed to do was wait for now.

Brock silently hoped Onix was all right as the shaking quickened. Soon the field's center began to sink. That's when he gave the call.

"Onix use Rock Slide!"

"…Hydro Pump the ground…"

Blastoise aimed down and shot himself up into the black clouds with a quick burst of water the same time Onix jumped out, clearly in pain, with large rocks clutched in its tail.

"Throw them now!" Brock ordered. He could hardly see the two Pokemon with the amount of rain and rubble everywhere. His plan to trap Blastoise in a rock filled crater was looking bad. The center now became a giant crater though the audience could only see clouds and boulders.

When he could see the field again Brock found Onix looking around confused. Blastoise was nowhere to be found. He gritted his teeth as the rain kept pelting Onix who was beginning to cringe at all the water.

'Red would've found some way to escape that. If Blastoise isn't on the field right now then…' Brock gasped. "Onix! Stone Edge into the clouds."

Onix roared and aimed its mouth into the air. From its maw came hundreds of sharpened stones that shot up into the air. Red looked on intrigued at the attack. It was no doubt powerful but luckily the Onix was shooting randomly into the air. He squinted into the clouds and smirked seeing Blastoise was safely still in the air, but falling down fast.

"…Blizzard…"

Brock could only watch in horror as a gust of white snow erupted from the clouds. The failing rain immediately froze into small icicles and were caught in the wind. The Blizzard then pushed forward and blasted into Onix. The thing stood no chance. When the frost and rain cleared the entire field had froze over. The crater no mimicked a destroyed ice lake, the rest of the field had a layer of ice all over it, the grass froze solid and the slightest wind cracked it. And in the middle was Onix, frozen solid still in its attack position.

Blastoise landed in front of Red looking only a little tired out but otherwise okay. Red and Pikachu looked fine too, the cold clearly not affecting them. Up in the Gym's stands the audience were freezing and shivering from the sudden change in weather. The ref had now wore regulation snow garb as to not freeze to death down by the field.

Brock could only give a tired sigh as he recalled Onix. He knew he couldn't win, but he thought at he could at least beat some of Red's Pokemon. Guess Red spent his years missing wisely. Looking up he saw the trainer walking towards him, avoiding the fallout of the battle as he did so.

"Call it."

The ref looked confused at Brock but quickly stood tall and readied himself. Brock reached into his pocket and fished out a Boulder Badge, handing it to Red. It still looked as plain as ever. The octagon rock shape was still the current design though when he grabbed the badge it felt much heavier than the old one. Red accepted it and tipped his hat in thanks. Pikachu gave a small cry of encouragement and thanks to Brock. Older trainer gave a small smile as the three heard the screams and cries from the audience overhead as the ref called the match.

"The match is over! The victor of the Pewter City Gym and winner of the Boulder Badge is Red!"

* * *

**Chapter two and the first gym down. Hope you enjoyed the battle. They'll get more interesting and convoluted in the future when Red faces against stronger opponents.**

**Question. Why didn't Red go to Viridian first? Find out next time, though I'm sure you can guess why.**

**All the moves used by each Pokemon are legit ones. Meaning that in the games they can really learn those moves. Sure Blastoise can't learn Submission in the newer generations but Red's from first gen and teaching Submission to Blastoise was an option at the time.**

**Thank you again for reading. Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	3. News Update

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. Okay? Good.**

**Thanks for all the support and feedback first of all. I really appreciate it you guys so keep it up.**

**As I said before there will be no anime or manga interventions in this story. So no Ash or Paul or anything. I don't even keep up with the anime anymore…**

**I appreciate all the suggestions but…how do I put this? I want something more original. The Ralts line has been overdone in fan fiction, not that there's anything wrong with the family or those particular stories. Same with Lucario and Riolu. I don't hate those pokémon but lately they've been in the "Use in Bulk" box on the site. I don't feel as though Red needs a pseudo-legendary (i.e. Tyranitar, Garchomp, Dragonite, etc.) because his team frankly doesn't need them. I'm sorry for all of this and I know I seem like a total ass but that's how I feel about Red's team. And yes I realize Espeon was on his team for variety's sake but to me personally it just didn't fit right. In my eyes the Eevee line will always belong to Green.**

* * *

Irritated. He felt irritated after that gym battle. Not because Brock whined or that the match had hit a nerve with him. No the leader was happy for the trainer and the battle was more interesting than troublesome.

It was the attention that got to Red.

Red had immediately fled the Pewter Gym after the battle. The audience members were clambering and reaching out to entrap him in a sea or hugs, requests, and flashes. Pushing the double steel doors away he was thankful that the outside was much more vacant than before. Not caring which way he ran he bolted into the emptiest street he found. The noise behind him signaled the confusion and disappointment of his new fans. Red sighed in relief as he kept running, Pikachu hanging on and watching for anyone trying to ambush them with photography or wishes.

Soon the pair found a large hotel down the street and away from the ruckus that was downtown. Large, gray, and plain, it was the perfect place to lay low until they could leave for the next gym.

"Pika pi. Pikachu pika." Red nodded in agreement with his starter. Looking around and seeing no one noticing him he walked in. Inside the hotel he made a combeeline right for the ATM next to the front desk. Looking around he saw that the staff and guests hadn't batted an eye at him…yet. Grinning at his fortune he typed in his information and prayed that the system still recognized him. Four years is quite a while to be idle with your bank account in Kanto especially with the amount of Poke Dollars he had. Luckily time doesn't erase everything and a few minutes later Red was strolling towards the front desk with a few thousand Poke Dollars in his backpack.

Booking a room wasn't a hassle as Red thought it would've been. The hotel apparently had trainer suites which were large suites essentially with enough room for large pokémon to be let out in. The floor could withstand massive amounts of weight and provided free Poke Food each day from a dispenser in the suite. A significant improvement from the rooms of old. Grabbing his key Red moved for the elevator.

Opening the door Pikachu gave a happy cry as he jumped on the large couch, snuggling with one of the soft cushions. Red smirked as he marveled at the suite. It was certainly large and spacious. The living room he was in was like his old family room with a large T.V, couch, and table set by the windows. Touring the place he found a large and fancy bathroom, a fairly big kitchen, two bedrooms, and a large empty one that he suspected was just for trainers to release their pokémon into for fresh air.

Well regular trainers that is. No way would his pokémon stay in some cramped room. The cavern in Mount Silver was more open than that room.

Red quickly chose a bedroom, meaning he walked into the first one he saw, and plopped his backpack down. He took out a Full Restore his mom bought for him and walked back to the living room. Once there he sat down next to Pikachu and brought out his pokéballs. Three bursts of light later and the three Kanto starters stood at attention next to the couch. Red softly rubbed Snorlax's pokéball, sorry that he couldn't release the normal-type into the room.

The pokémon, once noticing that they were in living quarters, dropped their fighting stances and visibly relaxed. Venusaur dropped down near one of the large windows and began to soak up the warm sunlight, happy that Red was beginning to live in warmer climates. He growled blissfully as his flower opened up and glow a ruby hue as it gathered sunlight. Charizard sat down next to the couch and gave a glance at Red and Pikachu. Two nods later and the fire-type closed his eyes and began to slumber, warmed by the early evening son. Blastoise hobbled over to Red slowly and the trainer stood up with the Full Restore. He gently sprayed Blastoise's bruises on his underbelly. Blastoise nodded in appreciation before massaging the bruise that Rampardos gave him and relaxed as he felt the sunlight and spray's effects.

Red threw the empty spray away before motioning for his team to stay put. Everyone nodded except for Venusaur who had long fallen asleep. He went back to the bedroom and fished out a fresh white T-shirt and plaid boxers and headed for the shower.

Looking around he found the bathroom to be much more elaborate than the old ones a few years back. For one the toilet had all these buttons on it and bulky. The shower nozzle had multiple settings from "Jet" to "Drizzle" and the sink looked more like a giant funnel than a bowl.

So much had changed and he was so behind.

Setting his clothes on top of the towel rack he quickly relieved himself. But looking around the toilet he couldn't find where the flush switch or button was. Shrugging he pressed them randomly. Some did nothing while others turned on gauges, heated the seat, or just beeped obnoxiously. One particular one activated a pipe in the bowl and it sprayed a jet of warm water up into the air. Red nicely avoided it and made a mental note to avoid both the new puddle and the button. Finally he pressed the top most button and flushed the toilet.

Thank Arceus he could still live in this new world.

The shower was thankfully much more cooperative and Red was happily scrubbing the sweat and dust off his body. Eyeing the hotel toiletries, Red shampooed his hair and began to think about the day's events. It was night time now and looking back Red was surprised at how slow time seemed. Only this morning was he in Pallet getting ready and now he was in Pewter with his first badge right after eating lunch. And now he was more or less hiding in a hotel to escape his revived fans and fanatics.

He let out a heavy sigh of frustration and relief as he exited the restroom now clothed in his sleeping attire. He spied that it was nearly ten from the bathroom clock and immediately thought of his mom's quick quip before he left. The Kanto Nightly news was about to start and no doubt word of his fight and return would reach it.

Red shrugged. It couldn't hurt to see what they would talk about.

As he entered the living room his team was fast asleep in various positions. Red didn't bother waking them up as he knew everyone felt his presence walking in and would wake up when they felt like it. The lone exception was Pikachu who instantly stood up and waved for Red to come over to him on the couch. Red obliged his starter and lazily sat while grabbing the remote for the large T.V. Luckily T.V remote technology hadn't radically changed like toilet technology and Red easily navigated to the Kanto News channel.

"…And ladies and gentlemen at home viewing tonight I bid you a good evening and welcome you all to Kanto Nightly at ten. I'm Valley Kina and joining me is the Indigo Elite Four coordinator and Indigo Tournament director Rickman Aldeer. Good evening Rickman how are you?"

"I'm well Valley and it's always a pleasure to be here with you."

"So I'm getting word that you have a special announcement to Kanto tonight Rickman."

"Yes that's right Valley and this was brought up to me very recently in fact…"

Red smirked. Here we go again.

* * *

"Oh I knew that kid would get on the news in no time." Julie mused as she sat on her living room couch with Oak next to her. Julie insisted on the professor in joining her for dinner and to watch the news in which the man was honored if not confused. He half expected Julie just needed the company after Red's quick departure but in turned out that she only wanted to show her son off to him. "Didn't I tell you he kept promises?"

Oak scratched his head. "I suppose Julie but Red being Red he would get on the news no matter what." Oak continued to watch the very plain and rather dry Valley talk to the much more charismatic and but tense Rickman. The man was dressed in casual attire with jeans, sandals, and a white and red plaid shirt. His short black hair complemented the smooth vibe he exerted. "Can't believe his return sparked such a response from the Indigo League though."

Julie chuckled. "I can. He's my little Charmander alright."

* * *

As the broadcast started and progressed the three wouldn't be the only ones watching. Across the entirety of Kanto almost everyone on the grid watched the news.

"…So are you telling me that The Red has returned Rickman?" Valley asked incredulously.

"Indeed I am Valley. This is no joke or prank." Rickman assured. "We have dozens of eye witnesses in Pewter City and Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader himself, testifying to have seen and in Brock's case battle Red."

Valley looked stunned as well as the rest of the T.V crew behind them doing their daily activities. Most stopped and stared as Rickman unveiled his discovery and listened with open ears. They weren't alone though as all of Kanto practically did the same thing.

"Oh Arceus. That pest is back? Talk about a stage worthy reappearance. He spends one day in Pewter and already is the talk of the night news. And after four years of being totally off the grid too."

The fussing and jokes stopped as realization set in.

"Wait he stopped in Pewter and battled Brock. He no doubt defeated him but why battle Brock of all people? Red would just go straight for…oh wait he's was gone during the Indigo League's changes. That means he can't even go for the Elite Four yet even if he ignored the tournament regulations, meaning that…"

And realization hit hard.

"He's coming for me next!"

* * *

Retirement couldn't come any quicker. Now the gym under its current leader would have its most grueling battle before the new generation could take over.

At least retirement wouldn't be so boring now.

"…Excuse me Rickman but I'm getting word that the crew down by Pewter City has Brock on live currently. Shall we listen to what he has to say?" Valley stupidly asked.

Rickman half scoffed. "Well get him on. I want to hear all about the battle those two had. Arceus only knows how powerful Red has gotten over the years."

Valley put his fingers on his earpiece. "Well folks we now go to our correspondent in Pewter City Alan Delk who is with the city's Gym Leader Brock."

Now the T.V crew was watching the screen showing the blond and excited Alan giving the summary of what had happened in the gym only hours ago and the always serious looking Brock.

"…So tell me Brock just how badly did Red defeat you, uh I mean how uh intense the battle was for you two amazing trainers?" Alan pried as Brock gave him a stern stare. Alan silently gulped as Brock kept his gaze. The dark skinned trainer finally relented after a few tense seconds and gave a small grin to the clearly ecstatic Red fanboy.

"It was pretty intense Alan. Red single-handedly defeated my best team with one pokémon…"

_So the former champion has returned, undoubtedly to start his journey anew._

"…His blastoise by itself took down my strongest pokémon."

"But Brock of course a Blastoise has the type advantage against your type specialty. Surely you knew the odds were stacked against you against such a powerful water-type."

"That may be true Alan but Red hardly used water attacks against my team. He commanded his blastoise to use mainly fighting and even normal attacks. He didn't need the type advantage."

"Normal attacks? Please explain…"

_And he has grown much stronger in his absence. Even stronger than when he defeated the Johto League._

"…Wow you heard it here viewers at home. The legendary Red and his Blastoise took down a rampaging Rhyperior with a single Skull Bash. It must have quite the hard head to pull that off." Alan quipped though Brock only gave a small nod.

_He'll come here soon. Red has always been predictable. His agenda most likely stretches over to the farthest corners of our world, beyond Kanto._

Red was so predictable, so the unpredictable must happen.

_His timing is perfect. But now preparations must be made before he arrives. Hopefully both him and Kiyo have grown past their cold demeanors._

"After all they taught me to."

* * *

"Well there you have it folks live confirmation that Red is indeed back in Kanto and already hard at work battling." Valley announced as he shifts his attention back to Rickman who was rubbing his chin in thought. "Your thoughts about this startling revelation?"

"Well it's not startling after I just announced it minutes earlier but to answer your question Valley I can't help but notice that Red has made his return in the middle of May." Rickman pointed out. Taking his All-Gear out he reached the calendar setting and furrowed his brow. "This means that he has little over a month to collect seven more badges in order to participate in the Indigo Tournament."

A collection of gasps resonated throughout the newsroom. Such a feat was unheard of in Kanto's history. In fact the fastest run to collect all eight badges in one region regardless of that trainer's level was only six months. Not even the greatest of the great could claim to be that talented and fast.

"Well Rickman ordinarily I would call such a task impossible but with Red here it just might be possible." Valley uttered. Rickman gave a murmur of an agreement. The room grew silent as the prospect of the legendary trainer breaking another record set in. Some couldn't fathom Red being so talented and his pokémon so powerful as to accomplish that.

Others weren't so swayed.

"Heh, looks like he's back and isn't wasting time."

"Question is whether he can actually make it to the tournament in time. Not even the most talented kids in recent years can make such time."

"This is no ordinary child. He bested all of us at the age of eleven and considered us only a meager challenge. We all know the extent of this child's strength and know that he wasn't just sleeping those four years away."

"Well should we be prepared for the fight of our lives soon?"

All eyes fell upon the silent figure in the room. Soft brown eyes gazed back at them accompanied with a mirthful smile.

"Get to training. Red's coming arriving at our front gates in a month. And we don't want to disappoint him."

Everyone was about to leave before one question sprung up.

"What about the other regions and Elite Fours? Should we tell them?"

"Nah, they'll find out soon enough. Red wouldn't want the entire world getting ready to fight him so soon."

* * *

"…So do we know the whereabouts of Red this moment Alan?"

"Trust me Valley if we did the screams of his fans will alert you where he is no matter where you are in Kanto. But to answer your question the boy has disappeared from public view and currently it is uncertain where he is exactly. Some say he's moved on to Cerulean City, others say he's camping out the night near Mount Moon, and a few speculate he's still in Pewter City."

Valley chuckled. "Well I hope the city isn't in mass chaos. The former champion has quite the fanatic fan base from what I've heard."

Both newscasters laughed at the truth. Red wasn't so amused though. Turning off the T.V his mind reeled back to the information that Rickman just announced. A month was all he had. A month to collect the remaining badges.

Red smirked. A challenge to break the records once again. He'll take it.

But not uninformed and ignorant about all these new previously undiscovered pokémon that Red had never seen before. The report had reminded him about that Rhyperior and all those other new pokémon Brock had used. And those moves too that made even slow rock-types a force to be reckoned with. All those new moves and pokémon just waiting for him, it was so exciting.

Checking the time Red figured there was no better time than the present to start reviewing. Taking out his All-Gear he played with the gizmo until he reached the Internet and pokédex feature. He scrolled through the preset list of pokémon in the device and marveled at how many pokémon now existed. Over six hundred pokémon have their own files and the moves…oh the moves that have been discovered.

Red grinned. Time to get reacquainted with reality again. This time at his own brisk pace.

As the rays of dawn hit the hotel Red and his team immediately perked up. Extreme training had taught them all to wake up early due to the unexpected dangers of Mount Silver. But after surveying the still room the pokémon went back to sleep though visibly more tense in case of any trouble were to occur. Pikachu was the exception who jumped on Red's head, mewing as his trainer was stirring.

Red rubbed the sleep and grime from his eyes and stretched. He had hardly slept, no napped, after his reviewing of new pokémon and moves. He had studied up until four and took a small nap until dawn arose. No sensible trainer would ever force themselves to such lengths but to Red it was nothing. After waking up each night to hordes of golbat and onix sleep deprivation was just a nuisance now.

But the information he learned last night was staggering. Moves that he couldn't even fathom and pokémon of all shapes and sizes; the prospect of traveling was much more appealing now.

Traveling…The next gym was in Cerulean City and the Cascade Badge. But how to get there? He can always fly there with Charizard. But Red needed to train his pokémon again. He had to instill the moves and techniques he had learned last night into them or else he might just…

No. Red shook his head. Never think about that. Don't even allude to that terrible notion.

But…

Red looked out the hotel window, careful to not wake up Venusaur. Past the city lay Mount Moon and its labyrinth of tunnels. Memories of his first passing flashed in his head and he shuddered at how unpleasant it was. His first encounter with Team Rocket, that crazy fossil guy, the claustrophobic caverns…

And the zubat, oh Arceus the zubat.

No. None of that this time. Besides the pokémon there are weak and the trainers even more pathetic. No, he'd rather fly past all of that.

"Pika pikachu!" Red shook his head and looked at Pikachu. The electric-type was pointing at his current state of dress and disgruntled features and fussing about it. Red chuckled. Leave it to Pikachu to point his appearance out. A quick trip to the bathroom and a change of clothes got him back to normal. Walking out to the living room with his backpack in tow he found his team ready to go and Pikachu jumping on his shoulder. Red recalled them and quickly made his way to the hotel lobby.

"…So did you see the news last night?"

Red froze. Tired murmurs were echoing throughout the lobby. Receptionists and early guests were strewn about the lobby. Some were talking and others quietly going about their business.

"Yeah, to think we missed out on Red battling Brock." A lady at the front desk said. Her coworkers whispered agreements as they typed or wrote away.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Probably heading east and south already breaking the record books again." One of them joked.

"Hah, I know he's talented but no one is that good."

Red quietly made his way to the side of the front desk. His hand instinctively reached his cap and he took it off as to not give himself away. His clothes looked normal enough…

But he had to mask his face. That and his cap were the two things that made him stood out as Red the Champion and not some emotionless trainer. His lip quivered for a moment before Red forced it into a grin. It looked fake from a mile away but at this hour and towards people he didn't know and won't meet again it didn't matter. As for his cap Red took it off and put it by his side. Looking to his shoulder he found Pikachu had vanished. Red smirked. Such a smart pokémon.

"Oh hello sir." One of the workers stopped gossiping and turned to Red. "Are you here to turn in?"

"…" Red shook his head. He gave the man his room key and lazily stretched his arms to his sides, giving the impression he was tired and not in a talking mood.

"Tired huh?" Worker asked as he typed in his computer and shuffling Red's card key. "I bet. After that news report last night half of Kanto must still be in shock."

"…Yeah…" Red barely whispered. Luckily the other people around them were still busy speculating on about him to notice he was right there. Each second felt like minutes as Red waited for the man to finish.

When the man finally finished Red gave him a quick nod before walking as fast as he could out the doors. His cap was still in his hands and he covered it as best he could and as gingerly as possible. Some idle guests glanced at him but took no note.

Red gave a relieved gasp as he exited the hotel. Searching the area, he found a small alleyway and ducked into it. It was small, dark, and most importantly empty.

"Pi pika." Red didn't bother giving Pikachu a glance or response as the electric rodent jumped on his shoulder. He was just glad that Pikachu found a way out of there by himself and found him. He placed his cap back on its rightful alter and grabbed Charizard's pokéball from his belt. A flash of white light later and the large fire-type emerged.

Charizard growled a bit at the duo and looked towards Pikachu. Pikachu gave a nod and motioned towards Red. Red took his All-Gear out and like last time used the Map feature and showed Charizard Cerulean City. Charizard gave a small roar and laid flat on the ground. Red jumped on his back and Charizard took off into the sky and headed east in a large orange and blue blur.

Two hours later and the trio had made it to the outskirts of Cerulean City near the entrance to Mount Moon. A quick nod of thanks later and Charizard was returned and Red and Pikachu casually made their way towards the city.

The city had grown much like Pewter though there weren't any large skyscrapers or business buildings. Like a mix of the old Cerulean and Pallet Town the city was filled with large and small houses, condos, and stores. But it being the city that housed the Water-type gym of Kanto and next to a large waterway the city had a distinct aqua vibe. Large fountains dotted the plazas and streets and water pokémon designs were everywhere…though Red was sketchy on which water types they were. Some were fish pokémon he had never seen before, others large blue and white ones, and some were just plain strange looking.

So much had changed; it was like the motto of his new journey now.

Red paused before he moved the main streets and ways of the city. He didn't want swarms of people try to grab him and yell at him. But looking out into the building infested city the gym was nowhere in sight. Red had a small mental map of the place but after so many years could the layout of the city still be the same?

No matter. A gym wouldn't be too hard to spot. Each gym usually had their badge in front somewhere all Red had to do was to find a large water drop.

Pikachu gave small sparks from his cheek and gave the city a determined look. Red didn't care but he knew what was up with Pikachu. The first time he came through here he destroyed the Cerulean Gym with Pikachu single-handedly. The type advantage was ridiculous. Thundershocks and Quick Attacks were all it took to take down the leader's staryu and starmie.

Red grinned. Hopefully the girl now had some better pokémon. She was so bitter and frustrated after the battle too. Maybe it was the unfair advantage he had, maybe because he just grabbed the badge and TM she gave him and just ran out, or maybe because she was just a mean sore loser. She did call him some names after the battle after all.

The grin became a slight frown. That was the old him, the one who would run away from people and keep to himself. It worked before because he was just nobody but now he was a superstar, a prodigy who is recognized by pretty much everyone. He remembered the kids from yesterday and how he choked while trying to just say a simple phrase to them.

He can't stay so silent forever. He had to talk to people sooner or later and he can't sound like an idiot or a loser-

Loser! Red narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Unacceptable, losing doesn't describe him or his pokémon. He never quits or loses or backs off from a fight or challenge. That terrible word and all its synonyms should never even be uttered in front of him.

He had to change; he would never be a failure, never a disgrace to his mom or pokémon. Over a decade and a half of near pure silence had to end starting now.

That sounds almost like…a challenge.

Red huffed as he quickly sprinted from dark alleys to dark alleys. He would accept it of course. But who to start practicing talking to? Maybe that Gym Leader girl. Yes she would suffice for now.

But what was her name? Musty? Minky? Melody? Red searched his memories but nothing came up. He was sure he heard it once before but just disregarded it. Brock was easy to remember because of his serious disposition and stature. He reminded Red of himself, just not as talented or strong. The other Leaders were forgetful too, except that calm psychic girl and that weird bald old man. And of course there was him, but Red was sure he was long gone by now.

Melanie? Moonie? Ugh, he'd remember eventually. All that mattered now was getting to the gym. Hopefully he'll remember once he gets there, otherwise his practice might end up even more awkward than he'd want it to be.

**Hopefully this will suffice for now. Sorry there's not much here, but I have bigger priorities to worry about right now, i.e. college. Can you guess who will have bigger roles in the future and what Red has in store for him? I gave plenty of hints in this chapter.**

**Also if anyone wants they can PM me with OC trainers with a six-pokémon team. I'll use them for tournaments and special encounters and such throughout the story. When you PM me give the trainer's name, appearance, personality, and anything special you might want to give them. As for pokémon teams no legendaries, limit on one pseudo-legendary (though I hope you guys will try to not use any for varieties' sake), and possibly one of them can be special in some way, you decide.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. And thank you Nauran for beta reading.**


	4. Human Companionship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, that franchise belongs to Nintendo.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. You guys are awesome and I hope you'll keep reading along. **

**Also just FYI I'm not incorporating Black and White 2 into the story as I have yet to play them and am too lazy to watch a walkthrough. I might put some stuff from Black and White 2 that I have seen like Champion Iris and such, but no protagonists and new villains and such. I will only incorporate games up to Black and White and again, no anime or manga influences. And if you do see any similarities they are merely coincidental. Haven't watched the anime or manga in years…**

**I'm still taking OCs and the same rules still apply: no legendaries, limit on one pseudo-legendary (though I hope for none on the teams for variety), and for the trainer list full name, appearance, personality, special attributes or quirks and such, and if you want their history and anything else you want to add. Pokemon nicknames is also recommended (applies to those who have sent their OC's already. Sorry!) otherwise I'll make up the names. If you're cool with that then that's fine. Remember to PM me your OC (please don't state them on a review). Thanks again and I promise the story will pick up the pace and your OCs will be used in the near future.**

**Also if you guys are into listening to music while you read might I recommend the Kanto Gym Leader Remix by GlitchxCity on Youtube during the battle. She does great remixes of Pokemon music and any Pokemon fan should definitely go to her channel and check her remixes out. If you don't like remixes then listen to the old themes on Youtube but give her music a chance, it's always good to support such talented individuals.**

**Andmeuths: Thanks for the review and I do plan to incorporate the other protagonists into the story. You'll see how I interpret their characters based on how I played the games and what they experienced in their respective games. They won't be silent, maybe some will be a tad quiet, but not totally silent like Red.**

**Snorkackle: I realize Red in the manga had an Espeon. That doesn't mean I have to like it though.**

**Elconquisador: Thank you for the review! The motif I'm trying to have going on is more or less the old versus the new and not just through battles. Later I'll make it more apparent but just keep an eye on Red and his Pokemon. And also keep the word "Respect" in mind as well.**

**JohnTitor: I understand your view on the speech Julie gave to Red and Red's seemingly unquenchable drive to be the best. You obviously know it's too early to jump to crazy foreshadowing but I will explain both of those in detail…probably much later on in the story. I'm talking like Kanto Elite Four and later on probably around Sinnoh League. I have the scenes planned out, just need to find where to fit them.**

* * *

Awkward. He felt so awkward darting around the city like a Rattata scurrying in the tall fields. Granted the wide open space and fresh air were a big improvement from running around in the cold, dank, and dark caverns of Mount Silver. It felt refreshing to bask in the warm sun and brisk wind, a huge contrast to the usual blizzards and snow.

Though the part of running and hiding for his life remained the same unfortunately.

Red had been leaping from shadow to alleyway for a few minutes already and still the gym was nowhere to be found. Starting from the outskirts he quickly made his way to the center of the city where he had hoped to find what's-her-name's gym but it wasn't there. Instead he found crowds and lines of people busing about the city with their normal routines. Families running around shopping, couples sitting on benches, and once and a while a stray Rattata or Meowth would appear and then scamper away.

Ducking in another alley he peered from the wall and found the Pokemon Center. He hadn't a chance to visit Pewter's Pokemon Center but seeing Cerulean's he wondered how he could've missed it before. It was at least triple the size it was four or so years ago. The large red roof extended into the sky as it appeared to have three or more stories. Red raised a brow, how could it have grown so huge in the past few years? No matter, it would be suicide to enter there. He would have to avoid it for now until the fans grew quiet, though when that will happen he had no clue.

Tearing his eyes away he jumped through a few more until finally he found something that resembled a gym. It was a large building with what Red assumed was a relatively new fountain in front containing various posing Pokemon. A giant image of the Cerulean Gym's iconic teardrop badge was poised for all to see and the perimeter of the gym was also surrounded by two lines of water fountains.

Clearly it was the gym and luckily the coast was clear. Not a soul in sight, Arceus must've been watching him. Red took the chance and sprinted for the double doors, Pikachu casually hanging on his shoulder looking at the fountains in amusement. Once he reached said doors he paused and straightened himself out; he moved his cap a bit, dusted his shirt off, and took a breather before opening the doors and stepping in.

Inside the place hadn't really changed since he last came. A large swimming pool that doubled as the battlefield was still there though no battles were taking place and only a few people were swimming with their Pokemon alongside them. Up above were stands that were similar to Pewter Gym's and seemed to be able to fit hundreds of spectators. Off to the sides were two hallways that Red assumed were routes up to the stands or to other areas around the gym for its trainers, apprentices, and the leader herself.

None of that mattered right now. Right now all that mattered was the battle and the badge. Oh and practicing his talking, can't forget that.

As he was thinking he ignored the noise around the field as the swimmers and trainers hurriedly recalled their Pokemon and openly gaped at the young man. Some just floated aimlessly as they stared and others had the sense to leave the water before they started pruning. They spoke in hushed whispers and unconsciously backed away from Red as he slowly made his way to the Gym Leader's side of the field.

"Oh my Arceus!" A girl exclaimed quietly as she kept her eyes on Red. "I can't believe it's him."

"I'm scared man." A guy in swimming trunks and goggles revealed. "I don't want to be anywhere near that guy. Gives me the creeps."

The girl nudged his stomach making him whimper a bit. "Don't speak too loudly! He might get mad."

"Oh Arceus help me!"

Red ignored the bumbling duo and walked past them. Looking around he couldn't find the redhead Gym Leader or her Pokemon. Spying a girl standing near the Gym Leader's spot on the battlefield he strolled towards her.

The girl was outfitted in all chrome colored one piece bathing suit with two small pigtails. She looked to be Red's age with her height and the presence she gave off though her small face still looked innocent. She gulped loudly as Red stopped in front of her and stared slightly down at her. She fidgeted around a bit and felt like a measly Skitty under a Wailord.

She choked on her words as she stammered to ask what Red wanted. "I…uh…um…well…"

Red relaxed his stance a bit seeing the poor girl nearly having a mental breakdown in front of him. With a wave of his hand Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed near the pool. He briefly touched the water with his tail and after finding the temperature to be satisfactory he jumped in and began swimming. The other trainers were stunned to see the electric-type swimming around in their pool but didn't dare to stop him. Besides it looked very cute to see Pikachu having the time of his life.

Red gave a sideways glance towards the gym leader's side of the pool and back at fidgeting girl in front of her. The girl looked confused for a moment before she realized what Red wanted.

"Oh um of course sir. Misty is uh…"

It was Misty. Misty. Huh, she seemed more like a Meredith for some reason. Hmm…

Red stopped his musings as the girl suddenly snapped up and bowed in front of him apologizing. Red raised his eyebrows. Never had anyone bowed before him. It was a new and weird experience, then again everything these days were.

"So sorry sir but um…Please let me start with introducing myself. I'm Crestley and I'm actually the sort of uh…Gym Leader to be is how I would put it."

Red was now even more confused.

Crestley looked back up to Red though she couldn't make out his face under the cap that well. "You see I am to be Misty's replacement at the end of May. Today was to be another practice session for me but…well…" She quickly stammered again as Red kept staring at her, his steely gaze never faltering.

Again Red looked confused under his cap. If she wasn't here then he was wasting time…

"She's supposed to be at home getting her retirement and my leadership papers ready. She said she was almost done with it all and yesterday told me I could officially start as Cerulean's Gym Leader in a few days if she mailed the papers by today." Crestley explained.

Red rubbed his chin in thought. He would have to run out again into the danger zone but it would be pointless to stay here any longer. He glanced again at the fidgeting Crestley who had her head turned looking at her frantic comrades. They were just as jumpy as she was.

"…" The girl quickly turned around and prepared herself to whatever the former Champion would say.

"…"

"Umm…s-sir?" Crestley stammered as Red struggled to get the words out of his mouth. Though she couldn't see it Red was glaring under his cap, his mouth slightly quivering as he tried to speak such simple words.

"…Her…house…." God that was terrible, not to mention embarrassing.

"Oh Misty lives really close by actually. If you leave through the back and just follow the road you'll get there fast. If you want I can show you sir…" She ended her sentence in a squeak and she visibly shrunk in size. Red sighed at the display which caused her to whimper thinking she had said too much.

Luckily it was a sigh of relief as Red found he didn't have to travel far. He looked over his shoulder to find Pikachu lying on the poolside drying his fur off. With a wave Pikachu quickly shook off the excess water clinging to him and jumped on Red's shoulder.

"Pika Pikachu Pi!" Red smirked at his starter's glee. Maybe some other time.

He motioned for Crestley to move and she did albeit stiffly. She lead him back over to the double doors and by the pool where her coworkers were looking on in silence and awe. The poor girl let out short gasps and audible gulps as she walked with the stoic Red and Pikachu behind her, both hardly glancing at the gawking trainers. Once they reached the front of the gym Crestley moved toward the rightwards hall and looked back to see if Red was still behind her. Once her eyes met his cold amber ones and her spine recoiled in chilled shock she proceeded down the hall a tad faster than before. Red didn't notice a thing wrong with her though Pikachu snickered after she turned around. Silly little mouse.

They walked down the halls quietly at a decent pace. To their sides were numerous tanks filled with water and Pokemon from Goldeens to Shellders. The entire hall was nearly an ocean blue color with strays lines and walls of other colors. Crestley herself seemed to blend into the background while Red and Pikachu stuck out like a sore thumb.

"So…um," Crestley began. "Are you uh…really...Red?"

"…"

"Is that a yes?" Crestley looked behind and saw the trainer lowering his cap again. The Pikachu next to him gave him a sideways eye roll and cried out in annoyance. But once the girl and Pikachu met the yellow mouse gave a nod.

Crestley immediately began to grow tense and red all over. Here she was leading the trainer who had essentially led the wave of new generation trainers. Almost everyone looked up to him as an example of what a trainer should be. Precise, talented, and most of all a winner. Even she looked up to him, though Misty's impression of him around six years ago was anything but complimentary. Misty brushed him off as some stupid quiet pest and didn't think much of him until the Elite Four Championship aired on T.V. A few broken records later and the redhead was left in awe which soon turned to irritation. Crestley inwardly giggled as she remembered Misty grumbling after Red trumped Lorelei's team with Venusaur, shocked and mad her idol had lost.

They walked silently for a while down the halls, turning corners and Crestley opening doors along the way. The silence between the three was thick like paste though sometimes Crestley would whimper something out. Red took no notice and kept walking, his cap down and his piercing eyes looking straight ahead past Crestley.

Along the walls inside tanks every water Pokemon watched the three in a daze. Goldeens and Horseas and everything else with them stared at Red and Pikachu walk by. Crestley was confused at the gym's Pokemon as they quickly grew nervous and apprehensive. Red took no mind though Pikachu occasionally stared back, emotionless and its cheeks stiffening up. Small sparks jumped from his red cheeks startling the water-types and they fled to the farthest reaches of their tanks. Red grunted in annoyance at the heat coming from Pikachu while Crestley didn't notice at all. Pikachu whined a bit before settling down.

When they reached the final door Crestley stood to the side and faced Red and Pikachu. "Here's the back entrance. Just follow the little road outside and look for the house with a large pool next to it that stretches to the back. That's Misty house." She explained.

Red nodded in thanks and Pikachu chirped at the girl before exiting without a word. As the door clicked closed Crestley let out a sigh and practically sprinted back to the main room where everyone was waiting. Upon her return they bombarded her with questions but she didn't hear any of them. All she did was lean against the hallway and pant.

'I can't believe it. It was really him. But, Arceus is he scary.'

* * *

If Red wasn't so reserved with his actions he would've been cursing up a storm by now. Pikachu had long ditched his shoulder once the mouse Pokemon realized Red was not in a good mood and opted to walk beside him. The road stretched for a while and Crestley stayed true to her word that no one was here. They traveled quietly along the sunny road, all the while Pikachu was happily peering around trying take in the sights and relax. Red however was lost in his thoughts.

How could he just…choke on his words like that again? First the kids and now this time that girl, Crest…whatever her name was. This isn't going according to plan at all. In hindsight he should've talked with her more, practice before the actual practice, but even then he kept silent. He almost choked twice on her though she seemed too scared to notice his blunders.

Regardless of what she saw Red couldn't keep this string of errors going. If anyone not petrified of him saw him like this…then he would look like…a…

A…

"Pika!" Red looked up from the ground he found himself silently snarling at to Pikachu next him. His starter gave him a stern look before pointing his tail to the house Red nearly walked by. Looking back he saw what anyone would've guessed was Misty's house. It was a moderately sized home with a simple white paint job and a light blue roof. By its side was a large swimming pool that stretched to the back just as that girl mentioned. A bike was parked next to the front door as well.

Red let out an annoyed grunt and strode towards the front. Great, now he looked foolish even by himself. Lightly tapping the door he let out a struggled sigh and lowered his cap more. A few seconds went by, no answer. Red knocked slightly louder this time, same response. Finally he balled his fist up and slammed the door twice, angry that the gym leader would dare ignore him.

Pikachu looked on in amusement. Red clearly doesn't know how to make friends.

* * *

"Ugh, why must paperwork be so boring and tedious?"

Stuck behind a stack of papers and folders, Misty sulked in her bureaucratic duty. Each year the same shit would pile on her desk: taxes, fan letters, Indigo League requests and extra duties, and now this giant pile for her retirement. The orange-haired girl had to fill out forms not only for herself and Crestley, but also for the replacement trainers, students, and even the Pokemon they have. It was ridiculous!

Sighing again Misty sat straight and stretched, yawning cutely as she did. She smacked her lips in boredom and looked outside through her window. It was a regular sunny day in Cerulean and perfect for traveling trainers.

"Soon Misty," She reassured herself. "Soon I can leave and finally see what else this world holds. All those new Pokemon and people and regions, it all sounds so exciting." She daydreamed a bit before glaring at her papers. "Wish they could just let me loose and just forget about me already. I served as leader long enough. I don't want to stay here forever like Pryce does at Mahogony."

A knock shot her out of her musings and she turned abruptly to face the general direction of the front door. "Not another fan. I thought Crestley would be better than to send any here and just tell them to come back to the gym later."

Another knock shook her door, this time louder and stronger. Now Misty was getting mad. She rose from her seat, careful to knock any papers off, and started to walk towards the door. "Arceus help me if that pest doesn't stop I will punch his face in."

The final knock was practically breaking the door now and Misty couldn't restrain herself now. "What do you want?" She yelled as she wrenched the door open. Her glare and anger dissipated into astonishment and then fright.

"Oh…it's…you." She breathed out. Red said nothing in return. The two stared at each other in silence for what seemed like eternity. Red's eyes pierced Misty's green ones and she found herself aghast at the silent attack. His dark amber eyes never blinked against her dark blue ones.

While Misty was transfixed by Red's eyes the silent trainer looked over the gym leader. Nothing too noticeable about her: she probably grew a bit taller in the past few years, she was still wearing something blue, and her personality hadn't change much either. The only thing worth noting was her hair, not spiky anymore but more…well different. Red couldn't describe it, only that her hair was more smoothed out and reached down to her chin on her sides.

"Pika!" Misty nearly screeched when Pikachu jumped on her left shoulder. The sudden weight almost knocked her off balance and she fell forward against the door frame. Red backpedalled a bit in amused humor though Misty couldn't tell. Pikachu softly rubbed his ears against the side of her head apologetically as she stood back up and fixed herself up.

"I see at least more than one of us is talkative today." Red lowered his cap again, lest his deep frown be shown. Misty was still blushing in embarrassment over the little incident but she cleared her throat curtly. "I can only assume you're here for the badge and the battle of course."

Red nodded.

"…Y-"

"Well I'm sorry to say I'm really busy right now with paperwork. No doubt you've met Crestley already and she's partially to blame, though the Indigo League is the main culprit here." Misty huffed. "I mean it's only a replacement for a gym leader and I have to go through all this bureaucratic crap and papers and not to mention all the signatures and don't even get me started on the insurance information for the gym…"

"…"

"…And I have to fill out paperwork for the new gym trainers under Crestley as well as the same ones that trained under me who are still here. And the Pokemon too! So many Pokemon names and there's registration and I.D's and it's so frustrating you won't believe…"

"…"

"Pikachu!"

Red and Misty both turned to an annoyed Pikachu as he yelped out. Misty looked worried, thinking she pissed Pikachu off but Red waved Pikachu away. Pikachu gave a huff and turned his attention towards Misty's neck and proceeded to cuddle with it. Misty had no qualms about it though she giggled slightly at Pikachu's touch.

"Sorry I was rambling. But that pretty much sums up my day. I still have a lot of paperwork to do." Misty explained. Red inwardly sighed in frustration. He can't blame her for doing all this as she is still the gym leader but it just had to be today of all days. With only a few weeks left before the tournament at the league remaining he can't waste any more time than necessary.

"…Okay…"

Misty's eyes grew big at Red's resignation. It was the first time he had heard him speak outside of battling. During battles he spoke loudly yet bluntly as if he dreaded uttering more than necessary and here in real life circumstances it seemed very much the same yet also different. He spoke bluntly but his voice was now soft and almost fragile, like a Sentret mewing under the morning sun, but still unmistakably masculine; in fact Misty could hardly hear him. It was airy as well Misty noticed as though Red had breathed the words out rather than move his tongue. She nodded meekly as she kept repeating that one word through her mind, still can't fathoming Red's voice. "Well, I'm almost done really. I was just kinda exaggerating about how much I have left. If you don't mind you can wait here while I finish, but it might take a few hours."

Red slightly perked up at the offer. At least he can still battle today and spend some time practicing his talking skills…maybe.

Pikachu, glad with the proceedings, jumped off Misty's shoulder and charged into her house ready to explore. Misty giggled at the little mouse and waved Red in who nodded politely in return. Closing and locking the door behind him, Red followed Misty into her little office. He hardly glanced at the interior instead focusing on Misty's large mountain of paperwork when he finally reached the office. It was gigantic to say the least.

Red sighed, it'll be quite the wait then.

"See, told you it was a lot." Misty gestured towards the pile as she sat down and grabbed her pen. "There's a chair near the corner if you feel like sitting and sleeping. Might as well sleep, this'll take a few good hours. Ugh!" Misty sighed in disgust as her cramped hand began to sign again. Red took the offer and sat behind her with Pikachu on his lap. Pikachu took Misty's words even farther and began to nap but Red took out his Pokedex and started to look through the long list. He had to familiarize himself with the old and the many new Pokemon quickly as with less than a month until the tournament there isn't any time to train properly and teach his Pokemon new moves.

Two hours passed by with little commotion. Pikachu was silently sleeping still while Red kept himself mesmerized with the Pokedex. Misty occasionally grumbled to herself and after signing another sheet she put down her pen and stretched, throwing her hands up and stretching her legs. The once large pile had been cut down to a mere shadow of its former self though Misty was still disheartened by the sight of it. She turned away in to focus on Red who was oblivious to what she was doing; in fact she was sure he didn't even notice Pikachu on his lap anymore.

From glance the former champion hadn't changed on bit. He still wore the same clothes, those same jeans, white sneakers, red jacket with a white collar and short white sleeves, and black shirt. His cap was the same still too with its white front and the rest of it red. It all looked new though so he probably bought new ones when he returned. Misty giggled to herself; no fashion sense or taste for a change in wardrobe, but then again it didn't look bad either. Her eyes went back the cap and how the lip's shadow covered his face and how his eyes pierced through its darkness. Those clear Wargle-like eyes didn't match his conversing, frail voice. He grew a bit taller if her memory served her right. Before he sure looked like a kid just like her but now he was practically a head taller than her; and she was tall in her own right at around five feet and four inches.

"So," Red looked up at the redhead. Misty frowned a bit at seeing the shadow still covering most of his face. She still hadn't got a good look at his face and she wanted to at least get a glimpse before he left. "How were your past four years?" She asked bluntly, hoping to spark conversation.

Red immediately deepened his typical small frown and went back to his Pokedex. Misty grew apprehensive at the sight. She didn't want to anger or sadden Red but she guessed her question did both. "I'm sorry Red…I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"…"

"I suppose a lot has happened to us in the past four years. New regions and Pokemon, more trainers and emerging Pokemon Contests…"

Red perked up a bit at the last part and Misty chuckled at his alertness. "Oh don't worry about Contests. They're more about beautifying and showing off Pokemon and moves more than battling. You'll probably never get into it." Red gave a low annoyed noise before slouching back into his seat and continuing his reading.

"Well I suppose you'll be no doubt be globetrotting once you're finished with Kanto." Misty mused. "Going over to Johto and then sailing to Unova and the other regions. Taking in all the world's sights and spectacles. And not stuck here for all your life doing stupid paperwork!" Misty seethed. Red tried his best to ignore her like Pikachu who was still soundly asleep, but it was proving to be difficult with all her talking.

Misty quickly fell silent, the reminder she gave herself pushing her unwanted drive to finish. For another hour Red had the silence he wished for as both were caught up with their respective work. The afternoon sun began to fall and before they knew it darkness began to creep over Cerulean City. The young night jolted Misty out of her stupor and she put down her pen to rest her weary hand. Before she stopped rubbing her hand the lights flashed on. Startled, she turned in her chair to find Red walking back to his chair from the light switches by the doorway.

"Thanks." Misty said as she turned back to her work. Red looked up and under his cap's shadow raised a brow. Why thank him? He couldn't see his Pokedex clearly in darkness and he expected the same with Misty and her papers. Naturally light was needed and he was just simply faster than her to turn them on. Both of them were obligated to turn them on so why the thanking?

Red mentally waved it off. Why bother wasting your breath on such pointless words? People were just so weird like that. The only time such a thing was appropriate is like with Oak who didn't have to help him out, that is when a thanks or acknowledgement is necessary.

Pikachu by now was awake and watched the scene unfold before him. Looking up to his busy trainer he let out a small sigh and jumped over to Misty's table. The young woman smiled at his presence and Pikachu began to curiously watch her scribble down names and numbers.

'Aw Pikachu is curious,' thought Misty. 'Then again I suppose it's never seen Red do anything like this, not extensively at least.' Misty looked back up at Pikachu who had picked up an unused pen and began fiddling with it, touching and feeling its cool metallic and rugged plastic bits. 'Can't believe such a powerful Pokemon is right here playing with my stuff. Hell this is the same Pikachu that went toe to toe with Lance's strongest Dragonite and came out winning. It'll probably grow stronger as Red travels.'

Misty gave a wistful sigh. 'Speaking of traveling I don't know where to start mine. I know I want go back to Johto again at least, maybe swim around the Seafoam Islands and explore there. After that where next? Hoenn has Pacifidlog Town and Sootopolis City which sounded fun and I always wanted to meet Wallace and discuss Water Pokemon with him, but I could also talk with Crasher Wake in Sinnoh or travel to Castelia City in Unova. So many possibilities.' She away from her final papers to Red. 'Well, Red's definitely going to all those places and more. It'll be great if we can travel tog-'

'Wait!' Misty thought with wide eyes. 'What am I thinking? Red will never let me travel with him. He's too closed up, too worried about himself. But he's courteous and understanding at least. Maybe he's feeling sorta lonely too, though I kinda doubt that.'

"Pika!" Misty gave a small yelp as she looked towards Pikachu who was using his tail to point to her last few papers. "Pika Pi Chu!"

"Oh, right." Misty blushed slightly as she quickly finished her work. She was so caught up with her thoughts that now it was almost pitch black outside. Looking at the clock she found it was nearly six! She processed the realization for a bit before her stomach growled intensely. A blush bloomed on her cheeks while Pikachu closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. Red behind them gave no acknowledgement and continued his reading. A few embarrassing moments later Misty finally finished her work. Opening a window, she took out a Pokeball from underneath her coat and let some new Pokemon Red had never seen. It was a flying type, which was obvious with its large white wings. But the bird's belly was an aquamarine blue and covered its large breast. Its neck was long and thin, its beak yellow and sharp like a pin, and a small crown of white feathers adorned its head.

"Okay Swanna." Red kept his gaze on the White Bird Pokemon, further assessing it. Water and flying type, probably fast in the air yet slower than the Pidgey species, beak looks sharp as well like a Fearow's. Not too intimidating overall. Pikachu is the obvious counter but Snorlax and Blastoise can hold their own too. "I've packaged all my stuff here so deliver it to the Indigo League. You know where the drop off area is right?" Misty asked as she fastened the stack of papers onto Swanna's back. The bird gave a light chirp and Misty nodded in return. "Okay fly fast girl. And fly to Crestley's house when they have the reply mail ready." Another chirp and the Swanna was off.

Red stood up and put his Pokedex away. Pikachu jumped on his usual spot on Red's shoulder and the two were ready for the anticipated battle. Misty however took a few minutes to compose herself. She stretched her arms and sleeping legs as she stood up, letting out small yawns and squeaks. Red paid no mind and made his way to the front door to wait some more. Misty came quickly in tow after turning of the lights and cleaning her table and the two left for the gym.

"Umm Red? Do you mind if we get something to eat before we battle?" Red, who was walking in front, turned his head slightly and under his cap gave the redhead a small glare. Misty could almost feel those irises bore into her soul but she held her ground. "Well I don't know about you but I'm famished and I expect you to be at least a little hungry as well even if you did just sit there for hours." Red gave her words a little thought. He hadn't really eaten today, but he and his Pokemon were used to eating very little, sometimes only one meal every two days if food was especially scarce on Mount Silver. True he was feeling a tad hungry and when he looked at Pikachu he got a small nod in reply.

"…Okay…"

Misty smiled and she strode ahead to take the lead, Red and Pikachu followed in suit.

It was a start at least.

* * *

A few short minutes later and the two neared a small restaurant. Red looked around a bit before entering and saw no one else around, little ambient lighting, and the entire place itself was pretty isolated. Red inwardly thanked Misty. She could've chosen a crowded restaurant in the middle of town where she could watch his fans swarm him like Beedrill but instead she chose a small hole in the wall diner.

"Come on." Misty urged as she held the door for Red. "Not many people know about this place so I thought you would appreciate it. Not to mention this place has great noodles." Red placed his hands on his Pokeballs but Misty continued. "Don't worry about your Pokemon. We have plenty of Pokemon food for them back at the gym. Unless they can't wait."

Red looked at Pikachu who shrugged. Red nodded. They can wait.

Inside the décor wasn't anything grand. Nothing too out of the ordinary from what Red could tell. No customers in sight and the only place to sit at was a long counter. The two silently took their spots and soon someone who looked like the main chef marched out from the back.

"Ah Misty! My favorite customer and gym leader." The tall man greeted. "Always nice to see you again Misty."

"Hey Royce." Misty greeted back. "Just the usual today. You know how I like it."

"Of course Misty." Royce turned to the quiet Red who was reading the menu above Royce's head. "And for your…uh…friend here?"

Red kept reading the menu. The items were all noodle dishes but differed in meats and vegetables. He kept reading while Misty stared at the two men. She had totally forgotten she was eating with Kanto's former champion and that practically anyone who could hear and read six years ago knows him.

"Uh Royce. I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry to say he isn't him." Royce kept staring at the distracted former champion and after a few slow seconds turned back to Misty, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"You know I've been serving you my best for years now. The least you can do is not lie to me. Especially with the former champion right in front of me." Royce whispered as to not spook Red. Everyone knows about how he hates his fans so he didn't want to give Red any ideas of leaving. "I can't believe he's here! And you're with him? Oh Misty I didn't know you had it in you. Catching that guy is fishing up a shiny Feebas!"

"Please Royce it's not what you think." Misty truthfully spoke. Though she was trying to protect Red's identity she was in no way shape or form in a relationship with Red. Sure it was the dream of practically every girl in Kanto and possibly beyond and Misty would be lying if she denied she had a small level of attraction towards the young man. "I know that kid there looks a lot like Red but trust me he isn't."

Royce scoffed. "You expect me to believe that? I know he doesn't have his Pikachu with him but I know the champion when I see him." Misty did a double take at Red at the mentioning of Pikachu. But the yellow mouse was gone and a quick inspection of the room revealed it left no trace of its existence on Red's shoulder. "I mean he's got that whole 'cool, silent' aura going about him."

"Well he's just trying to be cool like Red you know?" Misty lied through her teeth. "I mean if he really was Red then he wouldn't talk at all. He would just point and look at you funny like he always does." Misty explained remembering Red being totally out of character earlier. She could only pray Red heard her and caught onto her idea.

"Well he ain't-"

"…Number 19, extra Krabby meat please…" Red said abruptly. He quickly adjusted his cap and his eyes wandered the lip as Misty and Royce watched slack jawed, Misty because she still hadn't gotten used to Red's frail voice and Royce because his hunch was off.

"Uh…"

"Royce you heard him. Get back there and cook!" Misty ordered. Royce took one last look at the two and hesitantly walked back to the kitchen.

Misty sighed in relief while Red kept his calm demeanor. It was close save and both were glad to have avoided fan gushing. "Thank goodness."

"…Yeah…"

There it was again, that frail voice. Misty gave Red another glance. He had his mouth open slightly, breathing slowly and quietly. His eyes hidden away still and his face still obscured. He looked dark and intimidating, something no champion nowadays appeared to be. Sure Lance was sometimes distanced and glared often but he still was a decent guy if you knew him and at least he talks on T.V. The others were the center of the media, society, and daily life of their respective regions. Cynthia travels around Sinnoh for research and to meet fans with Steven doing the same mostly as well. But here was Red, lonesome and contradictory to all norms and expectations.

'Just living life with him is nothing what I expected," Misty thought as Royce came back with their noodles. 'He's just a giant mystery.'

When the bowls were placed Red dug in with gusto. Even after years of isolation he still could handle chopsticks and a spoon. He slurped his noodles loudly, raining droplets of soup onto the counter. He chewed loudly and practically shoved the meat and noodles into his mouth followed with huge audible gulps with breaks of downing the soup. Royce and Misty kept watching in awe as Red ate with gusto, Misty's soup left untouched. A few moments later and Red had finished. He threw the utensils into the bowl and pushed it away just a bit, letting Royce know he was done. Before Royce could comment on his countertop Red had stood up and took his Pokedex out, returning to his earlier studying of Pokemon. He quietly left before giving Royce a small tip of his cap.

"What's that guy's problem?" Royce muttered angrily as he cleaned up Red's mess. Misty finally began to eat her meal albeit more quietly.

'Yeah, tell me about it.'

* * *

"You know you didn't have to just leave like that Red." Misty scolded. The two had started to make their way back to the gym under the disguise of night. Misty was still angry at the rather rude Red, leaving her after his disgusting eating habits plus the check. "You could've at least paid for your meal."

Why? She's the one who chose the restaurant. He could've went off somewhere else just as empty as that noodle shop. She took the initiative, therefore he was following. Made perfect sense.

Perfect sense to Red that is.

"Gah, I just don't…never mind." Misty groaned. It was pointless to argue with the near mute. All Red would do is just glare and move his cap, which he did behind an annoyed Misty. Royce had a few chose words for Red once he left, not the least of which included "brat, fucktard, and cosplayer," some of which Misty couldn't help but nod at. When Royce questioned Red's affiliation with her Misty quickly lied about how he was just a stupid cosplayer who takes it too seriously and such and that she owed him a dinner because he beat her a few days ago, Royce bought it thankfully. "Let's just get back to the gym."

When they reached the gym it was ominously empty. Gone were the swimmers and Pokemon, even Crestley was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, Wonder if they're out to dinner." Misty asked out loud. Red rolled his eyes under his cap. Waste of breath.

"Aww so cute!"

"Huh? What was that?" Misty asked again. Red shrugged and walked towards the direction of the cry with Misty following hurriedly.

"Ack be careful! That's THE Pikachu!"

"But it's so adorable. Like twice as much in real life."

"Can someone help me? The Snorlax is just shoveling it all down faster than I can shovel the food to it."

Red and Misty entered the Pokemon daycare area of the Cerulean Gym where the noise was coming from. It was a rather simple room with a large peninsula in the middle for land roaming Pokemon to stay with the surrounding water filled with their water dwelling brethren, usually that is. Misty's usually crowded room was a veritable fan base for Red's Pokemon with all the Water-types gone. Pikachu was eating an apple while a few girls in swimsuits were fussing around him, scratching his head, petting him, stroking his tail, and stroking his red cheeks. His eyes were closed in compete bliss and his cute moans only spurred the girls on. Behind him was the rest of Red's team with Snorlax receiving the most attention. Crestley was painstakingly shoveling Pokemon food from a large bag into his mouth. Her arms were strained to their limit as Snorlax kept eating the food, barely taking time breath. Charizard was curled up with his flame close to his eyes. He remembered this gym and with the abundance of water here he had to be on guard, lest his life be extinguished by a sneaky Water-type. Venasaur was taking a bath in the pool and he splashed about while using his multiple vines to pour water onto his flower to wash it. Blastoise had the attention of every male trainer and swimmer there who were analyzing every inch of his shell, cannons, face, even tail.

"What is going on here!" Misty yelled grabbing the attention of her former trainers. "Can someone please explain to me why no one is in the main battling room keeping an eye on the front door? Why is Crestley the only one doing any sort of imaginable work? Why are you all ogling Red's Pokemon without permission from either of us? And for that matter-" Misty turned to an amused Red. The young man was silently chuckling at Pikachu who was still tucked within one of the girls' arms. The yellow Pokemon gave Red a sly wink and went back to eating his apple. "-how did they even get here?"

"Uh you see Misty." Crestley started to explain. She quickly threw her shovel away to the side, much to the disappointment of Snorlax. "Red, I mean Former Champion Red's Pikachu ran in here about half an hour ago. It ran into the gym and back outside several times, each time coming back with a Pokeball. After a while it was done and it somehow released them all here. We tried to find the balls but they disappeared and we were left to cater to Former Champion Red's Pokemon."

"Wha…how…but…when did you?" Misty stuttered as Red shrugged. He was surprised himself with what Pikachu accomplished. Sure he felt a tug on his belt during dinner but he figured it was nothing. Guess his Pikachu was sneakier than he thought. Actually, now that he thought about it…

Red searched his belt and smiled a little. The shrunken Pokeballs were where they were supposed to be. If he had to guess they were in the original positions as well.

Misty gave a loud sigh of exasperation. "Whatever the case you guys get to the main room. You fed them right?" Crestley gave a timid nod which Misty returned. "At least I didn't break my promise." She turned to Red. "Gather your Pokemon and when you're ready return to the main room. I'll get the field prepared."

"Wait you guys are going to battle?" A girl asked. Coincidentally she was the same one who was holding Pikachu and her realization of that fact made her cuddle with Pikachu a little harder. Pikachu cooed loudly and tried to snuggle harder into her arms and chest.

"Yeah we are." Misty replied. "And if you guys don't get your shit together," Her gaze went right to Crestley, "I'm going to kick you all out and cut your salaries in half this month. Don't forget I'm still the Gym Leader here!" That was all the motivation the Water Pokemon users needed to run out. Pikachu expected that and jumped from the girl to Red's shoulder. Misty gave Red one last look over. He seemed ready like he always was with Pikachu on his shoulder. The shadow still lingered and Misty decided to forget trying to look under it. "I'll see you in a bit."

"…Yeah…"

Misty lingered for a moment, Red's one word going through her mind. Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward she left quickly, almost running to the main room.

Red kept his gaze on the doorway while Pikachu hopped off and began to call out his teammates to congregate.

* * *

"This is a battle between the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Kasumi and the challenger Former Champion Red…of Pallet…Town?"

Misty sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. Thank Arceus Crestley was to be a Gym Leader, she would not have made a good referee. But today was the ref's day off so Crestley had to suffice. She straightened herself out and grabbed her first Pokeball. "Ready Red?" She called out.

On the other side of the water filled field Red gave a small nod. He gave a passing glance to the stands. It was barely filled with the previously seen swimmers and trainers. They were watching closely at him, waiting in anticipation for his first choice. Then there was Crestely who was refereeing the battle. The long title she gave him was true but way too long for his likening not to mention annoying.

"Should I even ask him how many badges he has?" Crestley asked Misty.

"Oh just start it already!" Misty growled angrily. Red inwardly smiled. The redhead was pretty funny when she was mad.

"Okay!" Crestley assumed the traditional referee pose with her flags raised. "On the count of three, release your first Pokemon."

"One!"

'He'll definitely send Pikachu out. It's his best strategy for my type. Venasaur would battle clumsily here with so much water.' Misty thought. And she had the perfect counter.

"Two!"

Red calmly looked over the battlefield. There were only a few platforms floating around on a vast pool of water, just like six years ago. Last time he had Pikachu decimate the competition and walked off without another word. Time for a repeat.

"Three!"

But this time with a twist.

"Go Quagsire!"

"…Snorlax…"

There it was Misty noted as Red threw his Pokeball. There's the powerful, confident Red the world knew. Here on the battle field Red's voice reverted back to the commanding and loud voice his fans knew and recognized. The was contrast was so drastic though that it still shocked Misty, but more important matters have to be attended to now.

Out on Red's side emerged the fat Normal-type that was devouring the gym's food supply mere minutes ago. While on Misty's side emerged a blue amphibious Pokemon. Red vaguely remembered its species from his travels in Johto. The most notable trait of Quagsire was its dual type of Electric and Ground, a good counter to Pikachu, if he had chosen him.

"The Snorlax?" Misty asked. Up on the stands the water enthusiasts started to murmur about and even Crestley looked confused. "Whatever. I'll find a way to beat it. Quagsire Rain Dance and dive into the water."

Quagsire let out a small roar and instantly black clouds appeared overhead and poured rain on both combatants. Snorlax didn't seem to mind as he just sat on his platform rubbing his hungry belly. He wasn't even alarmed when Quagsire dived into the water and disappeared.

"Alright use Aqua Tail." Misty ordered. Red raised a brow. Aqua Tail? Sounds like a physical attack and probably powerful.

"…Earthquake…"

Snorlax in an extraordinary burst of speed stood up and slammed his right foot onto the platform. The ground didn't shake due to the platform only floating but the wave generated by the sheer force of the Earthquake threw Quagsire into the air.

"Quickly use Mud Bomb and dive back into the water."

"…Ice Punch…"

Quagsire quickly got its senses straight and opened its mouth. From inside a large ball of dense mud formed and once it was large enough Quagisre shot it towards Snorlax like a cannonball. Snorlax was unfazed and formed a fist which iced over. With one punch he instantaneously froze and shattered the Mud Bomb. But he wasn't done and he jumped into the air straight for Quagsire.

"Damn, use Water Gun to push Snorlax away." Misty hastily ordered. Quagsire opened its mouth again and spewed a line of water like a hose right at Snorlax's face. The attack barely hurt the fat Pokemon and before Quagsire and Misty could think of a back-up plan Snorlax slammed his fist into Quagsire's stomach. The Ice Punch's intensity partially froze Quagsire's chest and stomach and the force blasted it to the corner of the pool, breaking a small portion of the hard concrete and ceramic tiles.

"Quagsire! Are you okay?" Misty cried out in panic. Never had she seen such a powerful attack so close or a Snorlax that powerful. When the dust settled Quagsire was definitely down. Bits of blood dripped from its mouth and ice was making it hard for it to breathe properly. "Well nice try."

Returning her Pokemon Misty turned back to Red's Snorlax who had waded his way back to the platform. He let out a small yawn and stood waiting for Misty's next Pokemon. "Well I guess there's no holding back for this guy. Go Milotic!"

This time a long serpentine Pokemon emerged. A majority of its color is a light tan with a blue and red design on its tail end with the tip mimicking a four pronged fan. It had two long light magenta hair strips growing from its temples. Two long lashes of the same color adorned its dark ruby eyes. The Milotic gave a pleasant cry not unlike the vocals found in an opera and coiled into itself awaiting commands. The rain was still falling on the battlefield with no signs of stopping.

"Milotic Hydro Pump!"

"…Surf…"

"What?" Everyone in the crowd, Crestley, and Misty watched in amazement as Snorlax jumped backwards into the water, dodging the powerful Water move. Soon after an enormous wave erupted seemingly out of nowhere with Snorlax on top of it. The humongous wave towered over Milotic and threatened to engulf it.

"Milotic dive underneath it."

"…Thunder…"

"What kind of Snorlax is this?" Crestley exclaimed. Misty clenched her teeth in frustration. This Snorlax was in a field all in its own.

Milotic gracefully dived deep into the pool, letting the Surf attack crash into the platforms. Right before the wave crashed Snorlax had jumped from the Surf into the air with electricity sparking around it. The rain helped to speed up the charging and with a loud roar Snorlax waved both of his arms downwards and sent the Thunder straight into the pool. The electricity ran through every molecule of water and Misty knew Milotic had no chance to escape.

"Milotic! If you can hear me use Mirror Coat."

When the sparks died Snorlax landed in the water again. As he floated on the water thanks to his fat a bright white light shined beneath him. Before Red could give the order and Snorlax gather enough energy to escape, Milotic unleashed a powerful beam of pure light into Snorlax's back. The attack shot the Normal-type back to his side of the field and soon Milotic surfaced on its side and slithered onto its platform and Snorlax did the same. Both Pokemon were breathing heavily now and both were critically hurt. Milotic on occasion flinched from the powerful Thunder strike as its aftermath still coursed through its body while Snorlax's back was nearly broken from the intense counter damage of the Mirror Coat.

Red had to commend Misty on that move. Using his Pokemon's superior strength against them was nice plan especially considering the gap in power here. One of the drawbacks on having such powerful Pokemon.

Misty assessed the situation. Milotic was in barely better shape than Snorlax who looked like he couldn't even stand up anymore. The Sleeping Pokemon was just lying there on its stomach gasping for breath. It was the perfect chance to knock him out.

"Alright just a little bit more Milotic. Use another Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered. Milotic let out another harsh torrent of water straight towards Snorlax. In his current condition dodging would be impossible. Misty gave a cheeky smile, not every day you take down a Champion's Pokemon.

Red however returned the smile, not that Misty could see it with his cap's shadow.

"…Zap Cannon…"

With a deep breath Snorlax opens his mouth and starts to form a ball of pure electricity in it. There was only a slim chance the attack would reach Milotic and land a hit, but both Red and Snorlax knew what to aim for. Just before the Hydro Pump reached Snorlax to end the fight Snorlax shot the Zap Cannon straight into the Hydro Pump. The ambient electricity the attack gave off traveled through the torrent straight into Milotic's stomach and organs, dealing a critical blow. The water in the Hydro Pump slowed to a trickle and eventually Milotic couldn't take anymore and keeled over. The Zap Cannon kept its course though and Milotic was helpless to defend against it. But once Milotic was down the Zap Cannon sailed over it and crashed into the wall behind Misty, leaving a large crater.

"H-holy crap," Crestley whispered. Everyone was left stunned by the counterattack. The audience rotated their staring towards Red, Snorlax, Milotic, and the crater and back again, replaying the fight in their minds. Misty wordlessly returned her Milotic and whispered a thank you. Red and Snorlax kept their stances with Snorlax still breathing heavily and its gasps echoing slightly through the gym.

"Pi Ka Pika." Pikachu grumbled on Red's shoulder. A few unnoticed sparks erupted from his cheeks and he quickly shook his head to clear them away. Red turned to Pikachu and gave a slight nod and within seconds Pikachu was gone.

"Gotta hand it to you Red," Misty said as she picked out her next Pokeball. "No one has ever given me such a hard time like you have. You little pest you." She glared at the stoic trainer.

"Go Golduck!"

Now here's a Pokemon Red clearly remembered. That blue colored evolution of Pysduck with a gem encrusted on its forehead. Golduck gave a loud quack as it sized up Snorlax. It looked pretty cocky as his opponent was on the verge of fainting.

"Come on Golduck go and-"

"…Rest…"

Like clockwork Snorlax falls asleep. Slowly the wounds and bruises from the Mirror Coat begin to rapidly heal and before long Snorlax had recovered fully.

"-use Focus Blast!"

Golduck used its webbed hands to adjust its glowing gem and allowed it to charge for a bit. Unfortunately those few seconds were enough for Snorlax to completely heal. With a loud quack Golduck unleashed a bright blue sphere towards the sleeping Snorlax.

"…Sleep Talk…"

With amazing speed Snorlax, while still asleep, stands up and jumps high into the air and dodges the Focus Blast. And then like a meteor begins to fall over to Misty's side of the field, preparing a Body Slam attack for Golduck.

"Dive into the water and dodge!"

Golduck obeyed and right afterwards the platform it was standing is demolished by Snorlax's attack. But Snorlax did not relent and right after his failed attack he initiated another Surf attack. The wave crashed towards Red's side this time though Golduck was still nowhere to be seen. With that missed attack Snorlax conveniently landed on another platform and this time laid there sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened.

"Now Golduck! Resurface and get in close with Aqua Jet!"

Golduck jumped onto a platform and soon the surrounding water covered it and Golduck charged forward with lightning speed to Snorlax.

"…Snore…"

Just before Golduck could reach the large sleeping beauty Snorlax let out a deafening snore from the recesses of its lungs. The audience shrieked and covered their ears against such a loud and booming sound. Golduck took the attack fairly well at first but the noise was simply too much to bear and it landed on a nearby platform and covered it ears.

"Golduck try to get up!" Misty screamed as she too covered her ears. But against the Snore her voice might as well have been a whisper. She couldn't communicate with Golduck at all.

Red had no such problems with his Pokemon and kept his cool despite being the closest one to Snorlax.

"…Sleep Walk…"

Stopping the Snore onslaught Snorlax got up and jumped high into the air again intent on another Body Slam. Misty watched Snorlax start to descend in horror and called out to Golduck. "Golduck! Dodge it! Dive into the water! Do something!"

Her attempts were to no avail. Golduck kept flinching with the Snore attack still resonating through its ears. It was helpless against Snorlax's attack. Needless to say it was squashed like a Caterpie under a Golem.

It was now Snorlax decided to wake up. He looked around confusedly and then noticed a prickly feeling underneath him. He got up and beneath him was a broken and passed out Golduck. One of its arms was bent at an unnatural angle and a foot was all the way backwards. Snorlax gently picked Golduck up, careful as to not break anymore bones, and waded over to Misty. The audience, Crestley, and Misty watched in awe as Snorlax left the pool and stood towering above Misty. Red looked on silently, his stoic face unmoving. Misty couldn't figure out Snorlax's behavior but the Sleeping Pokemon solved that riddle once he placed Golduck's body in front of Misty. Snorlax took a few tentative steps back while keeping his tired eyes on Misty and to the Cerulean Gym's shock…

…he bowed.

Snorlax gave a low cry after the display and turned back to wade across to Red. Both then waited patiently for Misty's next Pokemon. But it she never released it.

"Stop the match Crestley." Misty ordered. Crestley was about to ask but Misty gave a quick answer. "There's no way I can win, not like this. And I don't want any more of my Pokemon to suffer through this. I forfeit the match."

"Um…well okay then. Misty has forfeited the match. The winner by default is Challenger Former Champion Red." Crestley announced. This time there was no applause and no screaming from the audience. Instead they quietly left the main room for reasons Red didn't know, but he was glad for their leaving. He recalled Snorlax and quietly made his way towards Misty who did the same after she recalled Golduck.

"Heh," Misty chuckled depressingly. "I guess after four years, the old champion still has it huh?" Red tilted his head in confusion. Here she was, after losing, and she's a mix of humor and depression. Losing isn't humorous at all and yet Misty is here telling jokes and trying to lighten the mood up. Why? Well she rationalized the future outcome of the match and willingly forfeited to not hurt her Pokemon more which is probably why she isn't so sad about losing. Okay understandable, but she's still really depressed. Was it about Snorlax? No. Not possible. Was it him? Was it still about dinner and how he ate and how she got mad at him? What is wrong with people?

"So here's the Cascade Badge Red." Misty broke Red out of his stupor as she presented him with the badge. It was still the same shape as before, a large drop of water to symbolize the gym's specialty.

'I need to ask him now.' Misty told herself furiously as she handed Red the badge. 'Oh but what if he rejects me? But that doesn't matter because I don't need him and you know damn well he doesn't need you. But I can travel literally everywhere with him, even follow him into high ranking tourneys and meet other Champions and Gym Leaders. But you know he's not going to-"

Misty kept her inner argument and unbeknownst to Red with every thought her small frown intensified. She visibly shrank and her eyes began to stray to the side and downwards. Red was thoroughly confused. Maybe it was the match. If it was then Red was sort of at fault for probably overdoing it. He could've won with less damage but this time fought much more brutally than was needed.

"…Sorry…"

Misty eye's darted upwards to look up into Red's eyes. Did he just say sorry? Did the greatest Champion Kanto has ever had just apologize…to her? So was Red apologizing for his Snorlax or his attitude earlier at dinner or…

Red gasped loudly as Misty enveloped him with a hug. Red's mind was racing at a mile a minute now. Why was she hugging him? Why is she now suddenly smiling? How is her small body this strong?

'I can't believe he said sorry!' Misty thought as she kept hugging a stiff Red. 'If Red meant that then that means he cares for me! Okay! Time now! Go!'

"Red?"

"…Yeah…"

"I…umm…had a question." Misty let go and Red quickly straightened out his jacket and shirt. "You know how I'm retiring right?"

"…"

"I was hoping to travel to the new region around the world after I was done with being Gym Leader. I'm pretty sure you're planning on the same thing so…"

"…"

"…can I come with you and travel with you?"

"…"

"Red?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay…Misty"

* * *

Finally done! Now I know some questions will be asked about this chapter so go ahead and I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities. As always I'm taking OC's so read the bolded top part of this here chapter to see the requirements.

Now in some of my PM's people have been talking about Aura and such. Here's the deal: I don't know jack about Aura and the Aura Guardians. All I know is that Aura Sphere is a move, Lucario uses Aura in SSB Brawl, and that FF writers make a huge deal out of it. I'm not dipping my toes into that unknown pool with the exception of Aura Sphere as a move in the story and some small stuff like having some Pokemon using it in a conservative manner like sight. So if you like Aura Guardian stuff with Ash and Riley and that tickles your taint then go read those stories and have a different mindset for reading my story. Thank you and I just wanted to get that out there. So no special crazy powers for Red.

As always thank you for spending time to read my story and please review with constructive criticisms, suggestions, and PM me with OC's. Thank you again!


End file.
